But you promised forever
by JimeLakesCullen
Summary: Chicago 1918. Edward and Bella met at a party, they soon become inseparable. Then the spanish influenza hits the town and Edward suddenly disappears, what happened to him? What will Bella do? Will they meet again? R
1. courtship

_April 1918_

I was already in my beautiful blue dress when my mother came in. She was in her dress too, but more formal.

"Mom, are you sure this will do?" I glanced once again at the big mirror, which was reflecting a 16-year-old girl with chocolate hair and a beautiful pale skin.

"You look beautiful Bella," Renee, my mother, assured me "Everyone will be stunned" I knew well she meant every _man, _and I knew too, that tonight my parents would decide who my fiancée would be. I suppressed a sigh. Finding true love was not my first priority, so I wasn't very upset.

"Come on it's time to go" She said pulling me towards the door, '_this is going to be a long night'_ I thought.

Later that night, Charlie (my dad) my mother and I, arrived to the party. Everybody was wearing expensive robes and jewelry. Tonight was the night that I was supposed to be introduced to society as a lady, as if they were keeping in the dark some diamond and exposing it 16 years later. 'Miss Swan', all men would call me.

"Isabella," my mom interrupted my train of thoughts "I would like to introduce you to Michael Newton"

A blond boy with curly hair took my hand and kissed it gently "Nice too meet you, Miss Swan" what did I tell you?

"Nice to meet you too, Michael" I answered, blushing a little at the gesture

"Would you like to dance with me?" His sudden question took me off guard. I never learned to dance, maybe because I was too clumsy, even to walk on a flat surface without finding something to trip with. I just nodded and answered "humm, sure"

I glared suspiciously at my parents, Charlie was talking to Mr. Newton and my mom was gossiping with a small group of friends. She met my gaze and smiled apologetically.

My partner was dragging me to the center of the dance floor. Just a few couples were dancing and I recognized one of my best friends. She was the daughter of one of my mom's friends. Of course she visited frequently.

"Angela!" I smiled in relief, at least a familiar face "Nice to see you again, where have you been?" this Newton boy seemed annoyed, but honestly did I care?

"Bella!" she answered a smile on her face too "I know, I missed you too, well I was on vacation, and when I came back I got a surprise, and guess what?" she put her left hand up showing a small diamond on her third finger "I'm engaged!"

"Really? Wow this is amazing, congratulations Ang!" I hugged her tightly

"Thank you" she hugged back "And what about you?" she asked looking briefly to the blond boy behind me

"Nothing new, sorry" I apologized, then I whispered "But I'll work on it tonight don't worry" I winked "Now, if you don't mind, I have to finish something" I turned back with Michael after throwing him a pleading look, and the dance started.

It wasn't half as bad as I thought. He was a great dancer and somehow he managed to avoid my clumsy feet. We were dancing a second song, when my mom interrupted us, the boy seemed disappointed but I just follow my mother eagerly to get out of there.

"I want you to see somebody" she whispered as we approached to were my father was talking with a very tall boy, and his father on a wheel chair. I rolled my eyes, but when we came closer I could hardly recognized the boy

"Jacob?" surprise colored my voice

"Bella?" he answered in recognition and a grin appeared on his face "Oh Bella! I've missed you"

"I know, me too" I tried to hug him, but my mom pulled me and gave me the 'not here' look

"So, Bella I see you remember Jacob" Of course I did, he was, in some way, my brother, my company, not like Angela, she wasn't that easy to be with. With Jake was easier to be me, to be Bella.

My father went on "…and well, he asked if he could court you"

I froze.

"What do you say Bella?" My dad pressed

'No!' I wanted to shout, I never thought of Jacob as a lover, and less as a husband, I just liked him, but I didn't love him, not at all. Then I remembered the Newton boy and wondered if my father would marry me to him if I said no. I shivered at the thought and imagined mi life with Jacob. It wouldn't be so bad after all, he was very handsome, with black hair and russet skin, our children would be beautiful too, and we could grow together as a family, he would be my best friend, we could be happy. We _will _be happy…

"Bella?" Jacob asked anxiously

My head snapped back to reality where everyone was watching me with worried expressions "Well?" my father kept pressing

"Hum" I mumbled "Yes"

Jacob grinned proudly "Excellent"

I half-smiled and saw my parents and Billy (Jacob's dad) smiling proudly too, ad if they won the lottery. Maybe they did

"Would you like to dance?" He asked offering his arm. Isn't there another way to conquer a woman?

For a second time in one night, I was being dragged to the dance floor… more uncomfortable than before

And this time was different because he placed his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt weird.

"You look beautiful tonight" he whispered in my ear "Thanks for accepting my offer today"

I just nodded and kept dancing, trying to ignore his compliments which made me feel so awkward in a way.

"What's wrong Bella?" He pulled a little to see my face "You don't seem very happy"

"It's nothing" I lied "This dress is a little tight that's all"

He chuckled "You were always a bad liar" he stroked my hair with the back of his hand.

I shoved away instinctively. I didn't like the new Jacob. He was different, less friendly, trying to charm me. I knew why, he wanted me as a wife, so that he acted like an idiot, admiring me like a trophy. And I knew Jacob wasn't like that, or so I thought.

He frowned at me "What's wrong Bella?"

I shrugged "I guess I need some fresh air" and before I heard his answer, I ran outside to the garden, pushing lots of people in my way. When I finally made it outside, I was panting, so I sat on one of the benches illuminated by lanterns and raised my head to admire the beautiful garden, but found something better…

That was when, I met those soft green eyes for the first time…


	2. A new friend

That was when, I met those soft green eyes for the first time…

And there he was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, pale just like me, his bronze hair going everywhere on top of his head, and those melting eyes, which I couldn't appreciate very well because tears filled my eyes

"Excuse me, miss" his voice was like a melody "Are you alright?" He was on one knee in front of me, yet, not so close

I wiped my tears and answered "Yes, thank you very much" my voice was a whisper

"Oh! That's good, I thought you were hurt" he relaxed slightly "But may I know what was making you sad?"

I looked at him for a long moment, searching for some intention under his question but his expression was full of curiosity and worry.

"Sorry if you thought that was rude" he mumbled looking down at my silence

"No, it's okay" I sighed "It's complicated"

"Well," he stood up and sat right next to me "If you don't mind telling me the story, I may understand"

I thought that telling my complication to a complete stranger wouldn't be the correct thing to do, I had to this right. "First, I would like to know your name, if you don't mind"

"Edward Anthony Masen" he paused "But you can call me just Anthony"

"Anthony…" I repeated "If you don't mind, may I call you Edward?"

"The way you prefer it … " he pursued his lips

"I'm Isabella Swan" I answered flushing, there, not longer a _complete _stranger

"The way you prefer it Miss Swan" he smiled

And I felt so comfortable with him, like if I've known him for a long time.

"So, Edward" I smiled back "Do you really want to know?"

"As long as you are fine with it…"

I didn't know why, but I was about to open myself with a strange, and yet, he didn't seem unfamiliar at all.

"Fine, then" I took a deep breath "The thing here is, I had a… 'best friend' who was like my brother, I would tell him everything that happened to me, like a diary, he would listen and give me advices, but he moved a few months ago, and I couldn't see him anymore"

I looked at him and he was listening very carefully and still, so I continued "But today when I met him again, he was so changed, so tall and vain, he wasn't _my_ friend, I hardly recognized him" I shook my head to avoid the tears again "And then he asked if he could court me. I had no choice but to say yes…" and I could feel a single tear running down my cheek, but Edward wiped it and then took my hand between his, I blushed at the touch

"Sorry" he whispered, his voice sounded completely sincere "You will find a way, to work this out"

"I know, but he is my _best_ friend" or was, "and I don't want to marry my best friend, it is not right"

"Perhaps you should stop looking at him like your best friend" he sounded sad, like he could feel my sadness too "Maybe it's time to look at him as your future fiancée and then husband"

"But what about my true love?"

"Well, if you're worried about that, you shouldn't accept him" he smiled a little "I don't think, by the way you talked a minute ago, that you see him as your true love, am I wrong?"

"No," I was impressed by his understanding "But if I reject him, my father will be very disappointed, besides, how many chances do I have to find my true love? having the parents I have, what are the odds?"

"Maybe I don't know your parents" he smiled again "But who knows about the true love? It's worth a try"

I shook my head "No, the odds are against me, always"

"You will find a way, I know you will, and I could help you if you want me too, Miss Swan"

"Bella, please call me Bella" I grinned and interrupted him before he could complain "No, it's okay, you let me call you Edward, and you said the way I prefer it" I reminded him

He chuckled and nodded "You're right, Bella" the way he said my name, wasn't the same way my parents or the new Jacob said it, proudly, like they were showing an expensive jewel; the way Edward said it was, as if I were a human being. And I couldn't just leave it like that, no, I had to know more about him, to know everything.

"Tell me more about you" I demanded leaning closer to him, and now he didn't feel like a stranger anymore.

"What do you want to know?" He looked surprised by my request.

"Where do you live?"

"Near the market, next to the bank a small yellow house… what about you?"

"In front of the big tower, a white house, my second-story window faces the tower" I turned to look at the moon "I like to watch through it every night"

"That's nice" he replied and I turned back at him "I have the window to the my small garden"

"Garden?" I sounded amused "Do you have something special in there?"

"One day, I will show you" he promised and I blushed lightly

"Do you have any hobbies?" I continued

"Well, taking care of the garden, helping my mom, hiking and reading" he enlisted "But I have to admit that my favorite one is playing the piano"

"You play the piano?" this time I jumped to my feet

He laughed and stood up to face me "Yes, I like to play it a lot"

"Incredible, I want to hear" I mused

"Someday, the same day I show you my garden" he promised again

I nodded and asked another one "How old are you?"

This one took him off guard "Seventeen" he answered confused by my question "And you?"

"I'm sixteen" I mumbled "You don't look seventeen"

He chuckled "You don't look sixteen either"

"My mom always said that I was born middle aged" I smiled and then sighed "That reminds me, what she would think if she saw me here with you"

"What would she think?" he asked watching my reaction carefully

"She'd probable disapprove it," I shook my head "Saying it's not proper for a lady who's being courtship to have a male friend"

"And would _you_ like a male friend?" he teased, raising an eyebrow

"Of course" I shrugged "Why not?"

"What about, a secret friend?"

I felt the confusion in my face "A secret friend?"

"Yes," he whispered "Nobody has to know we are friends, right?" I shook my head "So, lets keep our friendship as a secret"

I raised my hand a little and repeated "Secret friendship"

He raised his hand too and we both started to laugh. Being his friend would be very easy.

"Maybe I should go now Bella" he grinned "It was a pleasure to meet you" he took my hand and kissed it softly "And together, we will find a way Bella, we will"

I thought I heard something else behind the original meaning on his words, but I was just probably imagining it.

And then I heard a faint "Bella!" coming from inside of the house, maybe Jacob, searching me from my sudden reaction. I turned to wave goodbye to Edward one more time, but he was already gone. I sighed and stood up to face my ex best friend.

That night, I lost a _best _friend, but I found something maybe better. A _secret_ friend.


	3. Completely Happy

A secret friend…

**Thanks again for your reviews! ****You guys rock! This chapter is practically pure drama and has a lot of Mother to daughter 'action'(: so here you have Chapter 3.. enjoy:**

A secret friend…

I was about to enter to the house but the door yanked open, revealing a very upset Jacob

"Bella!" his voice was high "Were have you been?, we were all worried!"

"We?" I wondered, hoping he wouldn't involve my parents, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside

There, Charlie and Renee were talking anxiously with another couple of people. When my mother caught my presence, she sighed of relief and ran towards me to hug me tightly "Isabella! Don't do that never again"

I stroked her hair "I'm fine mother, I won't" I promised

"Yes, you won't," she glared at me "Now it's late we have to go"

I nodded immediately; I didn't want to face Jacob, not now. I wasn't in mood to hold a fight with my ex-best friend. The image of Edward was stuck in my mind, his words piercing every part of my heart, which was still finding another meaning to them, _'and together, we will find a way Bella, we will'_. I was still impressed by how easily we became friends, as if something else was there, but we didn't notice, or at least I didn't.

When I finished my epiphany, we were already at home, I didn't even notice when my mom started yelling at me; I was so focused on my earlier meeting that she had to shook my shoulder

"Isabella! are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" I mumbled in response still somewhere lost in my thoughts

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed "I don't want you to scare neither Jacob, your father or I again like that, understood?"

I nodded in silence looking away and she shook her head this time a disapproval look on her face "What's wrong with you Bella? You didn't use to be like that"

"I was just a little nervous mom that's all" I tried to calm her, and it worked

"Of course you were" she whispered half to herself "Now, go to bed, it's late and I want you to come to the market with me after breakfast"

I went straightly upstairs to my room and looked through my window to see, for the second time that night, the big full moon, on top of the blue sky, which was covered by little sparkling stars. That was why I liked this time of the day. Without night, we wouldn't be able to see the stars.

xOxOx

Next day, after eating breakfast, I was daydreaming with my dream (ironic isn't it?) while my mother literally dragged me to the market. My dream was weird, I was in the forest and Edward was with me, we were walking and smiling at each other, and that was all. And I was lost in my daydreaming the whole way to the market, something that wasn't common on me. Thankfully my mother's voice helped me to come back to reality.

"And I want 5 apples please" she said to the fruit seller who nodded and gave her a bag with apples. I helped her carrying the supplies and we were almost finished with the shopping when my mom asked me something I was trying to avoid the whole morning

"What happened las night?" she demanded

"With what?" I asked with fake innocence, but of course I couldn't lie to my own mother

"Don't lie to yourself, Bella" I frowned "What happened last night?" she repeated, sometimes Renee was very perceptive.

I couldn't help it, she would discover it sooner or later, "Nothing important really, it's just that Jacob changed, a _lot_"

She chuckled "Well, yes he did, dear" then smiled "he couldn't just stop ageing" she missed the point

"No he couldn't," I took a deep breath "Jacob not only _looks_ different, but he acts too. He even whispered how beautiful I was and everything, it's scary! I don't like the new Jacob, I want my old Jake"

To my surprise she started to laugh "Bella, he is a **man**, of course he said you those things, he likes you, and wants you to be his wife"

Somehow, strangely that bothered me. Yesterday afternoon I thought the same, that maybe I would have to get married to somebody who wasn't my true love and I just paid no attention, anyways what was the point on starting a drama?. But now, it happened, and it bothered me, and I couldn't just get it right. _What a mess!_ I thought _how feelings can ruin everything?_

"Yes, mother" I bit my lip "But I don't want to spend the rest of my life with my best friend!" ex best friend, I corrected mentally "I want to meet my true love and marry him, and live happy!"

"Bella," she planted her feet on the floor to look at me "To be sincere, do you think your father is my true love? No, he is not, I love him of course, in a way, and he's my best friend too, just like you and Jacob, I didn't have a choice"

"Yes, you did" I glared at her "But chose wrong, and I don't want to make the same mistake"

"Do you think I made a mistake?" she was angry now "Do you think I am not happy? Do you think I don't love you?"

"No mother, you are just trying to make everybody else happy! And that's okay, but you're lying to yourself, _you_ are not completely happy. And no, I think you do love me"

She sighed speechless by my confession, and it was true, maybe she loved me and Charlie, in a way, but that didn't make her completely happy. I wasn't swallowing that.

"Bella, I AM happy _enough_," she was avoiding the idea "With time, you will learn, just like me. Besides, if you found your 'true love' do you think your father would accept him just because of that?"

I thought that for a moment "I don't know" I admitted "Would you?"

"Isabella," her eyes softened for a moment "I am happy with whatever makes _you_ happy" then hardened again "But I don't have the final word, you father does and that's the truth. Please just be good to Jacob, please Bella, for everyone's sake"

I was on the edge of crying "I will try my best" and like her, I wanted to see her, my father, even Jacob and his father happy.

"That's right, dear" her lips curved up into a warm smile "Now I have to go to the bank, and at this time in the morning it will be too crowded" we started to walk again "You can go home if you want to, and please tell Caroline to come over and help me carrying the bags home"

There, the keyword: bank. I wasn't very interested on economy, but something in yesterday's meeting caught my attention now **(a/n how weird is that?)** Was _he_ interested on some visits? I mean, we where friends now, right? What's the problem with visiting a friend? And he promised to show me his garden and his piano, so I had an excuse. Well, maybe excuse was not the right word, _reason_ was better. My mother wouldn't accept that of course, but after all we were secret friends.

"Hum.. mom?" I asked blushing

"Yes?" we were already in front of the bank, and from the corner of my eyes I could see the small yellow house.

"May I go outside for a little after taking these'—I pointed my bags—'home?"

"To go, _where_ exactly?" She glared at me suspiciously

"Oh!" I gasped "I was thinking, maybe the park, you know before yesterday, I didn't know a lot of the outside world" I laughed to myself "I have to get some Vitamin D, if you don't mind"

She thought that for a second "Well, maybe it's a good idea, you need to know your city, but," Oh yes that was missing "You have to be home before your father and get ready because we're having dinner at the Black's house, do you understand that?"

I nodded and questioned either my ability to lie or her ability to believe me. Then kissed her cheek and hurried (almost ran) back to my house with half of the shopping.

Somehow I managed to arrive, because the whole way to the market, I was daydreaming, so the returning took me a while. But I finally made it  
"Caroline!" I shouted and started to unpack the fruit; another voice answered "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Could you please go and help my mother with the groceries, she's at the bank" I smiled, she had taken care of me since I was 2 years old.

She nodded "And I almost forgot," with her head pointed to the living room "The Black boy left those for you"

I sighed; there were at least two dozens of red roses on the living room center table, filling the house with an exquisite sweet perfume which I didn't notice earlier. Something white sticking out from the bouquet caught my eye. I rounded the counter and took the small envelope. My hands shook as I opened it.

Dearest Bella, he'd written:

_I apologize for being such a monster, it wasn't my intention. I send you these roses which are the same color of my heart, please accept them and forgive me. I will always be here whenever you need m__e._

_Lots of love, _

_Jacob B_

The words he wrote, sounded so formal, but I felt something behind the last sentence. My old Jacob.  
A grin appeared my face as I folded the piece of paper back into the envelope, put it inside the flowers again and happily ran outside shouting to Caroline goodbye  
The eagerness was so strange to me, and yet, it felt so good.

Again, I was crossing the market, but this time instead of trying to keep the pace, I was trying not to run. This was the third time I crossed the market in one day and I almost laugh with the fact, but the grin was still in my face, getting bigger and bigger as I approached to my destiny.

And there it was

It was beautiful, with two levels, and plants surrounding the door and windows. Those kinds of houses which said "Home sweet home", I could even hear the faint background music, beautiful.

I took the three small steps up to the porch and knocked softly the door. My heart raced up as I heard the steps on the opposite side of the door.

**Okay, that was chapter 3!, probably not the best but I'm saving the 'action' for next chapter…**

**I added the flowers here ****so you could see, Bella isn't in love with Jacob and he is not a complete jerk.  
PLEASE keep reviewing, it's inspiring really :D**

**Lots of love..  
JimeLakesCullen;D**


	4. Secrets

**Keep reviewing! ****A little note? Please? Just to know how is the story going!! … Okay, so here is Chapter 4(:**

The door opened slowly and Edward was on the other side, looking at me with widened eyes.

"Er… hello" I mumbled nervously

"Bella?" I could tell that his voice was curious and surprised. I smiled at him and he returned it "What are you doing here?"

I looked around before answering "Isn't a friend allowed to visit sometimes?"

He chuckled "Of course she is, come in" he gestured and I took a step inside.

The inside of the house was prettier than the outside, the walls were a peach color, and the furniture matched with brown and beige tones, the living room was first, next to the dinning room. There was a small wall behind the sofa, and I supposed that behind that wall must have been the kitchen, everything very well ornamented. But the biggest thing that caught my attention was the beautiful white piano, hidden on the corner beside the stairs.

Edward smiled at my reaction "Do you like it?"

I nodded, and started to pace around the living room unthinkingly; brushing my fingers across the wooden tables "It is so _breathtaking_"

"I'm glad you like it" he was suddenly next to me "But I'm still curious… what brought you here exactly?"

I shrugged "I don't know, something about this caught my attention, perhaps the curiosity of visiting your garden" I raised an eyebrow "and of watching you playing the piano"

"I was just playing something before you knocked" that made me feel like an intruder "But I can always play for a lady"

I smiled "I'm dying to hear you, Edward" his name tickled my tongue

"But first," he stretched out his hand and smiled "I would like you to meet someone" I took the hand grinning back and with his head he gestured to the wall behind the couch

I followed him close staring at our linked hands, it felt so weird, but comfortable at the same time. I blushed; he was supposed to be a friend and nothing else. I would have to live with that fact.

In the kitchen, was a young woman, maybe a little bit younger than Renee. She had a long wavy bronzed hair, just like Edward's, she had her back facing us

Edward cleared his throat "Mother," She looked over her shoulder and smiled, then turned to us and immediately I saw why Edward was so handsome. Her eyes where a deep emerald green and her face was pale with shades of pink on her cheeks.

"Edward," she smiled, her voice was as soft as her face. She stood in front of me and introduced herself "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Masen, Edward's mother"

I couldn't help but to smile at her kindness "I'm Isabella Swan, nice to meet you Mrs. Masen"

"Elizabeth," she corrected "The whole Mrs. thing sounds so formal"

I felt some sensation of Déjà vu, I imagined her son had inherited that "Then, I guess you can call me Bella"

"So, Bella what brings you here?" she glared playfully at Edward "Why didn't you introduced her before? She's so adorable!"

We both blushed and he explained "Mom, I just met her last night, plus, If I meet someone, I just don't run and start showing that person off!"

"Alright, alright" She laughed and turned back to me "Are you staying for dinner, Bella?"

My smile disappeared "Unfortunately, I have a compromise later, but thank you" I pulled the corner of my mouth up, but you could clearly hear the disappointment in my voice

"Oh, perhaps some other day" she touched the tip of my nose "You are always welcome"

I mumbled another 'thank you' and Edward spoke enthusiastically "Come on Bella, Now, I want to show you some_thing_"

I waved goodbye to his mother and she returned to the dinner. At least she cooked.

I followed Edward to the end of the kitchen where a door was closed. "Close your eyes" he whispered, and I unlinked our hands to cover my eyes with them. He grabbed my elbow softly, his touch was barely hard and his hand was soft and warm, pulling me outside. Wasn't the door closed? I couldn't remember exactly but instantly I felt the sun against my skin, and the calm breeze moving my hair.

"Ready?" his voice was close and I nodded "Now, you can see"

I uncovered my eyes and saw the most beautiful garden I'd ever seen. White, red, purple, yellow and lots of other colors of flowers danced with the wind between the green bushes, surrounding the big green grassed garden. In the corner, was an apple tree. Apple was my favorite fruit.

"What do you think?" he asked

My mind was lost in the amazing view, the roses, tulips, lilies, freesias, flowers I couldn't even name! "…Beautiful" was the only thing I could whisper

He chuckled at what I imagined was my expression "and the best part is…" his words where interrupted by a barking sound coming from somewhere, suddenly I was on the floor

I felt the cold tongue of a dog licking my face completely and I started to giggle in response. "Stop it! Stop" I managed to say "it!"

"Schnee, come here" Edward called from a long distance. The dog stopped and ran to his owner "Good girl"

I stood up and Edward approached with a big golden Labrador by his side.

"Her name is Schnee" he scratched her left ear "It means 'snow' in german"

"She is very nice" I answered reaching my hand to stroke her head "I like the secrets of your garden, a lot"

He grinned "Thank you, I'm glad you like them" he guided me to the shadow of the tree, with the dog close behind.  
We sat down admiring the magnificence of the apple tree. With a very comfortable silence, peaceful and calm, for a few minutes before I broke the silence

"I like your mother" I said smiling "And Schnee"

He smiled back "Yes, I think they both like you too, specially my mother"

I nodded "I thought we were secret friends"

"Who told her we were friends? You came to visit, but that doesn't mean we are friends."

"It doesn't?" I raised an eyebrow

He scrutinized my face "Well, I hope _that,_ we don't want you in trouble, do we?"

I laughed "Definitely, no!" I realized that this was the first time I have laughed and smiled so much like that.

"So, you just came to visit and because you were curious, right?" he winked

"Of course" I answered and then looked back at the red apples hanging from the trees.

He followed my gaze and then stood up to grab two apples, he handed me one and sat down next to me again. I started to nibble the fruit

"You know, I'm really glad you came" he confessed "I was bored before you came"

"Didn't you tell me you were playing the piano?" I asked confused by his statement

He blushed "Besides of that, I was bored"

"So, why don't you go to the park to walk with Schnee?" I suggested

"I already did," he patted Schnee, who was resting her head on his lap "That is what I do every morning"

"So, how did you end last night with, you know, this boy…"

I sighed "Jacob, was a little, difficult last night"

He nodded for the name "Last night?"

"Actually, before coming here, I received a big bouquet of roses from him, with an apologize note"

"That was nice," he admitted "At least he did it"

"Yes," my mouthed twisted into a smile "I hope that my old Jake comes back"

He nodded, and for a brief moment I thought I saw a hint of sadness through his eyes, but instantly he smiled again, probably I just imagined it.

"Whatever makes you happy"

I was as red as a tomato and he chuckled. I muttered a 'thanks' and asked if we could go to the piano now

"Sure, come on" he stood up offering his hand, I grabbed it and stood up too, my dress flowing with the wind.

When we reached the kitchen, Elizabeth was still cooking and smiled when she saw us. I waved at her after going back to the big living room with the white piano in the corner.  
Edward sat on the bench, placing his fingers on the keys, but he didn't play

"The truth is Bella," he sighed dramatically "Is that I can't play"

I gasped "But you…" and he interrupted me "Oh Bella, It was a joke!" My eyes narrowed "What do you want me to play?"

I thought that for a moment "Surprise me"

He shrugged and started to play, a soothing and beautiful melody that I easily recognized, one of my favorite composers, and the song was one of my favorites too, I used to borrow my mother's discs of classical music; playing them in my room and moving in sync with the music was one of my secret hobbies. He continued playing and I started to move a little bit, accompanying the melodic sound and humming with it. As the song became to an end, I stopped mi swirling and stood right next to him watching his fingers flowing on the keys, it made it look so easy…  
All so soon, the song ended.

"I see you know the piece" he grinned "It's one of my favorites"

"Fur Elise," I confirmed "Beethoven is one of my favorites too"

"What did you think?" he asked

"You are the best piano player I've ever met" I elated

"Better than Beethoven?" he teased jokingly

"Much better"

He snorted "I wish"

This time I talked to him seriously, only the corners of my mouth pulled up into a smile "But you could be, just practice"

"Humm" he frowned "But I'm not deaf"

I started to laugh "We hope you'll never be"

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked patting the space next to him on the bench

I did it, not caring about the real world, just my small happy one with my secret friend. Because we both knew it wasn't like that, was it? I shook my head, _No, _I thought _It is not like that, your are getting married to Jake, and Edward is just you friend… right? _I imaged Edward more as a confident; he listened to me, the two times I've been with him. And it was hard to picture that two times was enough to like him, because I really liked Edward… as a friend.  
He was now trying with different melodies, playing and flicking from a tune to another, tunes I've never heard

"What are you doing?" I examined his notes, not familiar at all

"Nothing just playing with the keys" he answered quickly "What would you like me to play?"

I glanced at the big clock above the piano, "Oh! Perhaps some other day, Edward"

His face fell a little "You _do _have to go, don't you?"

"As much as I want to say no, I can't sorry" I saddened "I have a compromise" I winced at the word

"Perhaps some other day…" he agreed

"Thanks for showing me your garden and the piano!" we walked to the door "It was a pleasure to meet your mother and Schnee"

"They loved you too" he winked

We stared at each other for a long moment and I started to get dizzy. Great I had forgotten how to breathe. I took a deep breath and blushed.

"Er, so Goodbye then" I kissed him on the cheek and we both blushed, mine was deeper than before.

"Goodbye" he stood there until I turned around and walked home.

On my way I saw my dad coming back from the bank **(there weren't lots of jobs in that time) **with his friend and coworker Billy Black.

They were walking 20 feet apart and they were heading to my house. I tried to hurry but there was a lot of people on my way, so again, I started to run, as fast as I could, pushing people in my way, just to get home before Charlie did.

As I came closer to the white house, my dad was behind me for a short distance, so I went all the way to the back of the house and entered by the yard's door, into the kitchen just to be received by my mom.

"Where were you Isabella?" she asked furiously

"Sorry," I mumbled "Time dragged" So it was true

"Yeah sure, quick go on and change before-" but she got interrupted bye my Father's greeting "too late, go on NOW!"

I nodded and headed upstairs trying not to make a sound and into room. I started to dress and took a quick bath of two minutes and started to dress again, more formal to face my soon-to-be-fiancée. I shuddered and went back downstairs where Billy, Charlie and Renee were waiting for me to go to the Black's house...

_This is going to be a long night,_ curiously I had thought the same thing last night.

**Whooaa that was chapter four ladies and gentlemen, believe it or not this story is hard to write!! Soo please be patient ;D  
You know why? Because it is HARD to picture Edward and Bella as FRIENDS! I mean just think about it! X3  
Well you know just  
keep reviewing:  
PLEASE? gives puppy eyes yeeiih(:  
Thanks a lot.. **

**Lots of Love… **

**JimeLakesCullen:**


	5. Apologies

Dinner dragged, especially with everyone (except for me) discussing something about the new economical power America had thanks to the recently war between Europe or something like that

**Hello readers! I am really sorry for the wait!  
But I wrote and rewrote this chapter like 1O times! Not kidding! It took me forever!! **

**P.S. I forgot the Disclaimer for the story so this is the First and the last one.  
Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the marvelous characters of 'Twilight'. Here, In Rome and in Wonderland.**

Dinner dragged, especially with everyone (except for me) discussing something about the new economical power America had thanks to the recently war between Europe or something like that. I was not very good at calculating, even though I had learned it with Madame Gabrielle when I attended to school, along with sewing, cooking, history, poetry, and manners. The last one was the priority according to Madame, nothing like a lady with good manners. While they were talking about the stock market, I was remembering my horrible 8 years of education in the institute, which I could finally finish last year, when I turned 16. It was literally hell, so boring and tedious. I didn't have many friends there, the girls always played with their dolls while I read some poetry and books. I didn't have a lot of friends because I was really, really shy.  
When the flashback got interrupted by everyone standing up and me following them to the living room for some talking again, Jacob offered me a walk around the big mansion.

We were walking silently, our arms linked when he decided to ask _the_ question

"Why did you run away yesterday?"

I looked away

"Bella, you know you can trust me" I turned to look at him and suddenly I saw my old Jacob, with the wide grin I loved "You weren't expecting this right?, I mean the courtship…"

"No," I whispered "It took me by surprise"

"I apologize for being so rude, but I really like you Bella, even when we were friends, I couldn't stop it, and I thought you felt the same way"

"I forgive you, I apologize too for running away it wasn't polite" I could feel the emotionless tone in my voice

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bella, I understand you felt awkward and I am sorry again for acting like that, scaring you"

I nodded and walked towards the fountain in the middle of the house, surrounded by the balconies. He continued

"But I am glad you accepted," he said sitting next to me on the edge of the fountain "I swear we will be happy together, no matter what, I will protect you and love you always"

My heart fell into pieces. _Love. _So he_ loved _me, and I couldn't even look him in the eyes. Even worse, I haven't found my true love! According to me, I didn't love Jacob like that, just like a brother. My cheeks turned red automatically and he misunderstood.

He placed his lips over mine and kissed me lightly, moving my mouth with his in a warm uncomfortable way. Anger ran through me so fast, that I couldn't even realize that was my first kiss.  
I separated quickly and without thinking it twice, I slapped him rudely and instantly regretted the action because Jake looked at me painfully, not physical but emotional. My anger began to disappear as I watched him leave with his hand on his cheek.

"Jake," I nearly shouted and quickly followed him "I didn't mean I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't _mean_ it?"

"No really Jacob I'm sorry it was a reflex! I don't know what's wrong with me"

He glared at me suspiciously "Yes, Bella Swan what's wrong with you?"

I guessed it was rhetorical question because he smiled a warm smile again and added "Did you trip with your own foot or something? Because you might have a concussion…"

I glared at him playfully and laughed. Yes, there still was a piece of MY Jacob inside the core.

"Apologize accepted" he hugged me and I hugged back, the kiss and slap were forgotten instantly. He was my friend.

"I love you Bells" he put his chin over my head "I know you don't feel exactly the same way" I was about to deny it, I didn't want to hurt him but he cut me off "No Bella, I know you don't, you are an open book; but, I won't give up, I know we will end together I am sure, I will fight if necessary"

Suddenly one person was stuck in my mind: Edward. His words still echoed in my head like the first time he said them. _And together we will find a way…_ But couldn't find any relation with Jake's words, but I knew there was one. Now my mind was absorbed in Edward, they way he acted, such a gentleman and those soft green eyes, like emeralds making me dizzy in a funny way. Everytime I thought about him – and I have to say they were a lot – I felt something awkward in my stomach and I felt a violent shiver, tickling every part of my body. I'd never felt that way before. Could it be…? No, it couldn't. I couldn't…  
And I remembered I was still hugging Jacob.

"I think we should go back" I suggested breaking the hug

"Yes, It's getting very late, you should go home" he agreed letting me go and taking my hand again. I couldn't struggle; I was trying to make my dad and Jacob happy, like my mother wanted to.

xOx

Next day, I was still thinking about my conversation with Jacob during breakfast with my parents. Charlie, as always, was cheered by last night, he was excited about me and Jacob, and he wasn't ashamed to hide it.

"And the way he looks at you Bella, I think he loves you" he reassured "It wouldn't surprise me if in a few months I receive a matrimony proposal"

I tried hard not to roll my eyes, and I could see my mother glancing nervously between my father and me.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised either" I mumbled stabbing the eggs with the fork

"I'm sure you will agree, Bella" Charlie said, it was more an advice than a statement, maybe a 'you will say yes because I say so' would have worked too.

Breakfast was not the best time to show any emotion, because my mom was too observant, watching me curiously, and sometimes, Charlie was like that too. So I kept my face blank of any emotion, whenever they looked at me.

"I have to go now" My dad announced standing up and kissing my mom on the cheek "Today will be a busy day, so maybe I will be late for dinner"

He left and instantly I stood up too and gave the dish to Caroline "I'm not hungry anymore"

Both – my mom and Caroline – looked at me awkwardly but said nothing and I headed upstairs to my little room. Since I was an only child, I had one of the biggest rooms for myself.

I sat on the rocking chair next to my closet with one of my favorite books and started to read. But I wasn't relaxed, I felt claustrophobic, maybe because of my new freedom.

"Mom!" I shouted when I was downstairs "May I go to the park now?"

She laughed "You liked the city didn't you? Yes, you may go, but please be careful and don't be late!"

She shouted the last part because before she could finish, I ran through the door and headed to the park.  
I had been there, but never alone. It was pretty, with lots of trees making shadows for the benches and the paths. In the middle was an enormous fountain with fish of all colors. I opened 'Romeo and Juliet' and started to pace while reading.

I was so absorbed in the book that I didn't notice I was walking towards the big fountain. When I was in the edge,** (A/n: Imagine the border of the fountain is very short)** I lost my balance and before my body hit the cold water, somebody caught me and my book.

I turned my head to see who my savior was and got surprised to see who it was

"Edward!" I thrilled. He laughed and put me on my feet "Thank you so much, I was about to fall in there!"

"Hi Bella! Yes I noticed that" I flushed I could see Schnee behind him

"What are you doing here?" I probably knew the answer but his angelic face confused me

"I am walking with Schnee" he patted the dog's head "And what brings you here so early?"

"I needed a walk, I'm sick of being held in my house"

He handed me the book "I see you like romantic stories"

"Yes, actually, this is one of my favorites"

"Shakespeare is my favorite author, and my favorite book is 'A Midsummer's Nights Dreams'"

"Hamlet is very good too" I suggested "But my favorite book is 'Wuthering Heights'"

"Emily Bronte?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, this was her only novel, but I love it"

His mouth became a hard line "If you want my opinion I think it's not a love story, it's a hate story" **(a/n: Eclipse quote)**

I was about to argue when a voice shouted my name behind me. A very familiar voice. I froze in place closing my eyes, waiting for the hurricane

"Bella, what are you doing? Who is he?"

**Teehee;D Hope you liked it  
Who is that person? It can be Charlie, Jacob, Renee, Billy, Angela, Mike? Who knows?! I do xD**

**Guys I'm a bit disappointed I have over 9OO hits and 24 reviews? What about 29?  
Im only asking for 5! I know you can! even a small little tiny note! Cookies for the reviewers ;D  
Im almost halfway through chapter 6 so it shouldn't take me so long.  
Okay too long author's note. (it's 2 am and I am tired xD)**

**Lots of Love  
JimeLakesCullen:D  
**


	6. Romeo and Juliet

**Thanks for reviewing! You are amazing :D  
:gives cookies to the reviewers: as I promised xD**

**Song for this chapter… Ordinary Day – Vanessa Carlton **

**Uuuu 'Dramaa'! wo!**

"_Bella, what are you doing? Who is he?" _Jacob **(a/n: who else?!xD)** asked grabbing my elbow and pulling me, and then I realized Edward's arm was still around my waist.

"He is-" but Edward's hand squeezed gently my ribs, as an advice "-he is my savior, I was about to fall into the fountain" then his arm released me and he smiled

"My name is Anthony Masen," he said politely I blushed lightly "Nice to meet you" he stretched his hand toward Jacob

"Jacob Black" he shook his hand firmly "Thanks for saving _my_ Bella, sometimes she is very clumsy"

I glared at him, but he didn't notice. "Bella Swan, nice to meet you too" I shook his hand too, playing along. And Jacob ignored me

"She was just reading, so she couldn't see the path she was walking" Edward defended me. He was truly a hero.

Jacob saw the cover of the book "'Romeo and Juliet' again? Why do you like it? It's sad and tragic"

"It's romantic, they die because they _love_ each other" I defended myself but he ignored me again

"Come on Bella, let's get out of here" he turned around and grabbed me to follow him, Edward winked at me and I smiled, flushing deeper.

I followed Jacob out of the park, his hand still gripped to my arm

"But I liked the park" I pouted

"You weren't even looking at it Bella," he said rolling his eyes "Come on, I will take you home"

"Fine" I growled

When we were passing by the coffee shop, he spoke again "I didn't like that boy, I recommend you to avoid him"

My mouth fell open "What? But you don't know him!" he looked at me suspiciously and I added "and neither do I! So what is it with you?"

"Yes, but I don't want him near you." He said solemnly "Remember what I told you yesterday? I will fight, Bella, I will"

I rolled my eyes and ignored his sourly attitude. When the white house came into view, I shrugged from Jake's arm and hurried to my house. When I entered my mom was looking through the small window, surely she was spying us. She mouthed an only word 'manners' fiercely and then got back to the dinner.

I turned around to receive Jacob with my best faked smile, since I was so pissed.

"Why don't you sit down," I pointed the living room with my thumb "Do you want some coffee?"

He smiled, pleased "Yes thank you"

I headed to the kitchen, prepared a cup of coffee, and then went to sit down to the living room, with my ex best friend and we began to talk, well, actually _he_ began to talk. He was unstoppable! He moved from one thing to another and I just pretended to listen.

My mother joined the conversation. "Did you two enjoy the park?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes "I'm pretty sure Bella loved it"

"Why do you say it?" my mom's eyes widened

I looked down and Jacob answered sarcastically "Well, she was distracted reading, as always, she was about to fell into the fountain, when a little '_hero'_ appeared"

Anger pulsed through me "_Ed- Anthony_,_"_ I emphasized the name "Saved me from falling into the water and ruining my dress, thank you very much!"

"Oh sorry," His face red "for interrupting your talk with _Anthony_"

I glared at him "Please stop it! You already have me, don't you? Why are you so jealous then?"

That seemed to bother him "Ha!" He snorted "Jealous, me? Why should I be? What does he have that I don't?"

I was now trying hard not to shout 'Maybe a BRAIN!' but just shut up and started to calm down. My mother glared at me with shocked eyes.

"Bella that wasn't appropriate," she gasped "Imagine what would people say of a lady who is being courtship, talking to another young man! I think Jacob is right, you should stay away from him"

I rolled my eyes "Don't worry I will make sure not to disappoint anyone"

Both my mother and Jacob smiled. And they started to talk about some things I really didn't want to hear. So I turned down their conversation and remembered all the things that had been said in the past 2 days, certainly the most important days so far. Yesterday bugged me, because I was sure that if it wasn't for what society would think, I would already be Jacob's fiancée and probably I'd be getting married to him in two weeks. I really appreciated those rules right now.

Since my thoughts were already ordered alphabetically, I grabbed 'Romeo and Juliet' and opened it. My mother threw me a disapproval glance, but I ignored her and continued with my reading. Time passed very fast, because when my eyes felt tired, it was already dinner time, and my dad arrived a few minutes later. Jacob of course was staying for the dinner.

"Jacob! Nice to see you" Charlie greeted "What brings here?"

I stiffened hopping that he wouldn't tell Charlie about my earlier incident "I met Bella in the park, and came with her" I sighed relived by his lack of details.

That seemed to please Charlie at least. So we ate in an uncomfortable silence. Then, I crossed my fingers so Jake wouldn't tell Charlie about Edward; after all, he was hard. Jacob left without saying anything, but I still hoped he wouldn't mention it to his father, because, Charlie and Billy gossiped like old women. **(A/n: I love that XD)  
**I had to trust my luck, and the odds weren't high.

xOx

I was already in my pajamas when I realized I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go for a tea and play one of the Beethoven's discs. With some black tea and very low background music – so I wouldn't wake my parents – I sat by the window like every night, listening to the soft music. The Symphony No. 5 was playing and I was almost falling asleep when I heard a murmur down my window.

"Bella!" the voice was a loud whisper "Bella are you awake?"

I instantly recognized the shape and the voice of my favorite person. Wait, favorite person? Since when? But I only met him two days ago! Two days, really? It seemed more than that.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Even in the dark I could feel the smile in both of our faces

"Well, being honest I couldn't sleep and you said you look through your window every night, so I wondered if you were awake too!" he sounded thrilled

His statement made my smile even wider, he really paid attention to everything I said.  
Before I had noticed, he had already climbed the tree and was on the nearest branch to my window "Good Night Miss Swan"

I giggled at his formality "Good Night Mr. Masen, what brings you here at this time of the day?"

He chuckled "Well, today I was hiking almost the whole afternoon, and I found something, would you like to see it?"

Without a second thought I answered "I would _love_ to"

He grinned and offered his hand "Hold on tight then"

I hesitated still on my pajamas "Wait a second"

I returned to my room and searched for a comfortable skirt and a simple blouse, I imagined we were going to walk a little. After changing and turning off the phonograph, I went back and grabbed his hand so he could help me to descend the tree.

"Do you trust me?" he asked when we were both on the floor beside the house

"Of course I do," I encouraged grabbing his hand "You saved my life"

He chuckled "It feels like I've known you for a long time"

"I wonder why" and we both blushed very deeply "Maybe it's a coincidence"

He smiled "I don't believe in coincidences, I think destiny is written on sand"

"Isn't it supposed to be written on a rock?"

We started to pace through the trees on my backyard which guided to the forest, I guessed that was the path he discovered

"No," his melting green eyes looking around the forest illuminated by the full moon "I think is written on sand because it is already settled, but even the slightest breeze can change it"

'Like you', I thought, certainly, he had changed my destiny. He made it a little bit more… bearable.

We kept pacing forward, hand-in-hand, deeper into the forest. At this point he could've raped me and no one would have heard my screams. But I trusted him. I heard the faint bells of the city clock, announcing midnight.

Suddenly, I didn't know what happened but his hands were covering my eyes

"Shh," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver "Keep going and be careful, it's a surprise"

My heart was fluttering but I did not stop. Then he planted his feet and so did I. The situation was like Déjà vu

"Ready?" like yesterday, but this time he uncovered my eyes, and I let my eyes to adjust

"Why are we in your garden?" I looked around quickly and saw most of the flowers and the green grass

"Look twice"

Then I focused, there wasn't a tree, and there weren't so many flowers, but it was still beautiful. A big meadow, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Amazing! Did you find it?"

He nodded "I'm glad you like it" and I walked into the center of it, looking around the trees surrounding it. The meadow was really big so I sat in the center and lay down, to watch the stars. I saw Edward standing next to me

"May I?" he asked gesturing the spot next to me

"Of course you may!" I pulled him down and we both lay across the grass looking toward the sky.

"Did you have any problems?" Edward asked

"Problems?" I repeated

"Yes, I mean, with today's meeting"

I frowned "Well, not problems really, but Jacob was a little…" I struggled for the word "…grouchy"

"Sorry about that, I didn't see it coming" he seemed to mean it

"What?" I asked incredulous

He rested on his elbows and spoke slowly "I apologize for what happened today morning in the park"

I studied him with curious eyes; he _really _seemed to mean it.

"You have nothing to apologize for" I frowned

He shrugged indifferently "I think it's my fault, I shouldn't have held you like that"

Was he serious? This was no one's fault, why was he blaming himself? Unthinkingly I formulated the question out loud.

"Bella, whatever you say," his gaze was intently on mine "I still shouldn't have held you like that"

I just rolled my eyes, and my heart was jumping, knowing that he wouldn't change his mind. I changed the subject

"So, Wuthering Heights is a hate story?" I teased and he smiled crookedly

After discussing a while about classics, and which one was better… either Pride and Prejudice or Sense and Sensibility, and why, we quit the argument with a moot point.

"But I still prefer Pride and Prejudice" I muttered.

He stifled a laugh and we both lay down again in the green grass

"Tell me your dreams" I demanded

I couldn't see his face completely "I want to be soldier, like my father"

"Your father?"

"He went to the war in Europe with the American troops"

"When is he coming back?"

"In a few weeks, I hope"

He hoped. I had to pray for the health of Mr. Masen, I didn't want to see Edward sad, never.

"But being a soldier constitutes a risk!" I scolded him

"I am not afraid," I could feel the smile on his lips "I want to fight, fight for my country"

My chest ached. I didn't want him to leave… he couldn't leave me here, not now, when I needed him most…

"What are your dreams?" he interrupted my thoughts

"I don't have any," I shrugged "I haven't thought about it, I will start to put them in order"

He chuckled amused "No, Bella you cannot order your dreams like priorities, or goals; dreams are what your heart desires"

I frowned "Then, how am I supposed to find them?"

"When you wake up, do you remember what your dreams were las night?"

"Most of the time…"

"Then whatever you had dreamt, is what you really wanted, even if you dream that the sky is green… it must have a hidden meaning. My mother taught me that"

I sighed and returned to the bright full moon surrounded by tiny bright dots, stars. Then a shooting star passed very quickly, leaving us blind for a second.

"Make a wish" I said and closed my eyes. But no wish came to my head. As if I already had all the things I wanted. So I thought of one word, to give everyone else what they needed and wanted. _I wish… 'Happiness' _

Edward's piercing eyes were intently on mine, burning with some emotion I wasn't able to recognize

"I could make you happy, Bella" his face was inches apart... his sweet breath making me dizzy. Before I could react... Edward kissed me.

**A little Cliffie (: teehee ;D**

**Oh btw I made a huge mistake with the dates… this is supposed to happen in July, not in ApriL… due to Edward's age and all that… Anyway if you go back to the first chapter, you will see I changed it… Sorry about that  
From here, the story will happen a little faster  
Now I have 33 reviews… how about.. 38?**

Lots Of Love  
JimeLakesCullen:D


	7. Feelings

**Thanks a lot!:D please, keep reviewing (:  
****I think this is an important chapter.. you know feelings and all that xD**

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the meadow anymore. Was that a dream? No, because when I sat straight, he was next to me, my heart jumped

"Hello Sleeping Beauty" he said softly, "Are you finally awake this time?" So then, only the kiss had been a dream. _Dreams are what your heart desires…_

"Did I fell asleep?" I asked already knowing the answer. He nodded "Oh! But I liked the meadow…How much time was I out?"

"Like 15 minutes, just the whole way back here" He shrugged "Perhaps we will visit it some other day" he sounded thrilled, and I was excited to go back too

I pursued my lips "Wait, what do you mean with 'awake this time'?"

He chuckled "You talk in your sleep"

My eyes widened making him laugh more "Don't worry you didn't confess a sin"

"What did I say _exactly_?" I asked cautious

Edward gazed away, trying to hide a smile "Well, you said something about happiness and that's practically all" then he turned to me, hiding some emotion I couldn't detect

"Seriously?" My eyes narrowed "Why are you so nervous then?"

"I think you should go back to bed now, it is very late and dawn is just a few hours ahead… I have to go back too"

Realization hit me. What if Renee for some reason woke up and didn't find me there?

"Would you help climbing the tree again please?"

"That's why I woke you" he smiled

After acting as a circus monkey, I reached my window and prepared to jump

"Edward this is so high!" I complained in a whisper

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered back "Now don't look down, I will catch you if necessary"

I took a deep breath and tried another thing. I stretched my leg and then impulse to land on my room noisily. My parents' snoring continued softly.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward's voice was barely audible

"Yes," I stood up "Thanks for everything Edward; that was wonderful"

He grinned "Thank you, for trusting me and coming with me"

We stared at each other for a long moment, his melting emerald eyes reading mine. I was beginning to get dizzy. Again, I had forgotten how to breathe. My heart was thumping hard against my ribs, my head was about to explode. I broke the contact, gasping for air.

"Goodbye, Bella"

"Wait! There has to be a way to communicate without being seen, since Jacob already has an eye on you…"

"We could meet at the park" He suggested

"No, too many witnesses…" I heard a click on my brain "I know! I leave a note somewhere in the park, because you go there every morning to give Schnee a walk, right?"

He nodded and I continued "Then, you check the note, in it I will tell you if we should meet or not in the meadow that day."

He seemed amused by my plan "But you don't know how to get in there…"

"You draw me a map"

"Yes but if you get lost, there would be no way I could find you" he answered in the same obvious tone

I pursued my lips "You could show me how to use a compass…" but he was already shaking his head before I finished

"I will draw you map, but I will also mark the path with something okay? Maybe red prints on trees or some wood"

I nodded and yawned "Tomorrow morning I will make a test with the communication thing, leaving a note for you next to the back-right leg of the white bench in front of the big oak, does that work for you?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Bella" he grinned even wider. I flushed and yawned "Maybe you should get some more sleep, goodnight and don't forget to analyze your dreams again" with that he winked and before I could say anything, he disappeared.

I quickly changed into my pajamas again and went to bed, to sleep again. It was the same dream as before.

xOx

Weeks passed even faster. I saw Edward in the meadow almost everyday and got to know him better, so did he about me. We became inseparable, literally. Each time I had I fight with Jacob, Edward was with me always. When I cried and sobbed, he would hug me and stroke my hair, whispering in my ear. He was my confident, in a very short time, he had gained me completely; as if he could read my mind. That was one thing

The other thing was that Jacob changed a lot; almost always, he was warm and kind, like before. Yes, almost always because he also was a rich young man proud of one of his trophies: me. Mostly in parties, he treated me like a jewel. Vain, making envious most of the guesses, buying me dresses and more. Everything to keep me by his side. I liked to think of the situation as Mr. Black and Jake. Not a big difference in a way, but for me it was.  
And when he acted like Mr. Black, Edward helped me, cared for me.

Now, I was confused. My head was a complete mess. I felt something very strong towards both of them.  
To Jacob, I'm sure I felt a strong friendship. I loved him, yes, but like a brother **(or a fish xD)**, I could say the same from Caroline, or Charlie…  
But to Edward…

"Isabella Marie!" My mother hurried me "Get into the car now"

I growled and got inside. We were going to buy _another_ dress for me to go Angela's wedding. This time Jacob was not coming with us, but of course, he was paying for it.

I sighed in relief; at least I wouldn't have to deal with his critics. 'It's not appropriate for a lady of your age' or 'that one is too tight' even 'I don't like that color on you, try the green one' he didn't help at all. And like a cherry on a cake, my mother agreed with everything he suggested!

Once we found the dress –scarlet, with golden details- and headed home, I saw Angela buying some stuff too. She looked so… _happy_. Everytime Ben and Angela were alone, he kissed her fully on the lips, thinking nobody saw it. Well, I did, and it hurt me so much. I wanted Jacob to kiss me that way, showing me all the love he had towards me. But some part of me rejected it completely. Hating the idea of Jake kissing me, replacing a different set of lips, the ones I'd kissed so many times in my dreams. Claiming for Edward's lips.

I didn't fool myself (couldn't even lie to my own heart), I knew perfectly well that I was in love with Edward. Yes, _in love_, he was my life now, every thought I had was about him. I denied it so hard, failing miserably, but still tried. That love was simply forbidden, my courtship and parents were right in the middle, ruining everything that could have been. So I had to let that feeling flow out of me in a silent cry every night. Each tear ran down my face freely, I didn't even wipe them. They were worth it.

Soon enough, you could see deep purple shadow under my eyes, which looked red and unhealthy. Renee noticed I was sure, but made no comments about it –maybe she understood- until she got tired of my silence.

I was reading as always, when she sat next to me. I politely put down the book and asked what happened.

"Bella," her tone was serious "Why do you cry?"

I frowned "What?"

"I can hear and clearly see that you cry a lot," she rolled her eyes "Don't even try to lie to me, I can see through you"

I didn't answer

"Oh Bella," the corners of her lips pulled up just a little hugging me "Even if you don't want to tell me, I know that you are crying for something. I can say, I am your mother, trust me I won't tell Charlie"

Again silence from me

"Bella?" she pursed her lips but I kept my mouth shut, my eyes fixed in my hands on my lap.

"Right then, don't tell me" she glared at me and then smiled apologetic "But I don't want you to suffer, please, I love you, how couldn't I? you are my daughter! Please just think about how happy you will be with Jacob, he can give you everything you want! And I've been watching you two carefully and how he kisses you, and looks at you. I'm pretty sure there's love in there"

I glared at her awkwardly. Now she was _stalking_ my relationship with Jacob? Ugh, but I didn't know if that was worse than her believing Jacob really loved me. Well, I was sure he did love me, but not the same way everytime. His love for me oddly changed with every meeting. I pulled tears back, again with that subject.

I still said nothing and she kept going "Bella, remember what we discussed long ago? This is for everyone's sake!" I sighed "I won't be happy until you are, and you know what your father thinks about that"

I remembered that day in the meadow, with Edward and a shooting star passed. My wish was happiness, to everyone… and I needed to cooperate with the 'magic' of the star so "Mom, don't worry. I'm fine really it's nothing at all" that was the best lie I could give and my voice was rough because of the nervousness. She seemed to believe it though; she kissed my forehead, mumbled something else I couldn't catch and left me.  
Automatically, I stood up with my book and headed upstairs to my room. Without even changing my clothes, I curled in my bed and started to cry again, but this time it was for nothing in special, they were just frustration tears, flowing while I stared at nothing in specific, my head blank. I was falling into pieces.

* * *

**SO? Like it? (: btw I just read Breaking Dawn and cried a lot… definitely worth the wait !! ****and if you haven't read The Host I recommend it a lot!  
Now we have to wait for the movie haha well I hope it's worth it too!  
Bad news, I won't be able to update soon cause I'm going on vacations … sorry hehe lol but as soon as possible I promise(:  
Right now I have 43 reviews… what about 5O? I know you can doo it :D  
Lots of Love**

**JimeLakesCullen;D**

* * *


	8. Kiss the Rain

**Ow I love this chapter! Leave a message!  
Oh! And a shout to EmoLollipop for her complete support since the very first chapter! Thank you hun! **

**Now let's continue…**

…**..**

We were running to our meadow.

I still was the clumsiest person on the earth and he the fastest; but I liked to tease him with a race.  
When I arrived he was already there, whistling some pretty tune.

"May I know what are you whistling?" I asked trying to hide my panting

"Oh nothing" he answered nonchalantly "By the way, I beat you again"

I glared at him, something he thought funny "Admit it Bells, I am faster than you"

"That's only because you have longer legs"

He laughed again "Maybe, but that is why I am faster, there has to be a reason"

"Cheater" I stuck my tongue at him

"If you say so…"

I rolled my eyes and sat on the grass, he did the same "So, how is Elizabeth? I haven't seen her in a long time"

He shot me a crooked smile, making my heart skip a beat "My mother is fine thank you. We are just a little worried about my dad"

I didn't miss the plural "He isn't back yet?"

He shook his head "But we are not worried about that. He sent a letter this morning assuring us he was alive. The problem is an epidemic, the Spanish influenza. It came along with most of the soldiers, so it will probably spread through the town too" his eyes flickered quickly to my face "Doctors are preparing themselves, so the epidemic won't get stronger are spread further. My mom told me there's a new medic in town and that he can do anything"

He chuckled. I frowned and he said "The new one, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, seems very attractive to my mother" he sighed and shook his head "That woman"

I giggled at his expression "I wonder how old is he…"

He raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Just kidding, Edward" I smirked and rolled my eyes "I'm glad, for the good news, I mean"

We laid there in silence, lost in our thoughts. Mine were not that pleasant, it was from a few days ago.

-flashback-

I was nervous that night. After dinner my dad had gone to his office in the house. I wanted to tell him that Jacob wasn't 'my chosen one'.

I knocked the door and heard a faint "Yes?" I stuck my head inside "Dad? Can I come in?"

"Yes, yes of course sweetheart!" he motioned inside "Take a seat, what do you need?"

"Erhm…" I sat on the chair facing his desk "I wanted to tell you something"

"Go ahead"

I half smiled but I was sure it looked more like a wince "I don't know how to start…" I inhaled deeply "It is something about me… and Jacob."

He grinned "I see, what is it?"

I closed my eyes, as if it could avoid the storm "Dad, I am not sure if I want to marry him"

"He hasn't even asked me for your hand Bells"

"I don't doubt he will do it soon, but please Dad deny it to him"

"Sorry but I can't do that, why?"

"I don't want to hurt him myself!"

"Bella, I won't deny him your hand because I really want this to happen" he sighed "If you don't really want to marry him, then say no. But please think about it fondly"

I cocked my head to the side in signal of misunderstanding. To my silence he answered "Look, if you go ahead and say no, yes there are lots of boys waiting for you I'm sure…" he laughed oddly "But what are the chances to find someone like him? I mean, he is your best friend, you share everything and you know each other very well!  
"Since you were little kids you grew up with him, always at each other's side. Nobody knew you better than him and no one knew him better than you did. I am pretty sure you are not going to find anyone like him now"

I was about to shout 'Besides Edward, of course!' but that wouldn't go right. Then he spoke again "And, who is willing to give you everything you want? He's got everything you need Bella! Billy and I are very good friends, you know Jake's sisters Rachel and Rebecca. The Blacks are one of the best families in Chicago, maybe Illinois completely. That would be the best for you, your mother and I. Just think about it" he repeated

I knew all he really meant was the money, but that wasn't the worst part. It was that I had to marry Jake. My dad was right, and Unfortunately it was the only way. I didn't know if Edward wanted me the same way I wanted him, and I wouldn't risk my relationship with him confessing my feelings. Renee and Charlie would get to be happy along with the Blacks. Besides, if by some miracle, Edward loved me too, I wasn't running away. I couldn't, that wouldn't be very mature or responsible. So, it was really the only way. Of course that was something nobody knew. Not even Edward.

-end of flashback-

"Can you do me a favor?" Edward asked, stroking my hair absentmindly. "It's something good"

"Anything" the electric current between us was almost visible

"Tomorrow, could you please come to my house? I know is risky but please try not to be discovered. Jacob already has an eye on me"

I sighed "Jacob"

He hugged me closer and kissed my forehead. My skin ticked where his lips touched it "Remember I will never let him _hurt_ you in any way"

I didn't mention –of course- that Jake had unintentionally damaged my happiness already, so I limited my answer "I know, thank you. And, yes I will gladly visit you tomorrow" then I snuggled even closer in his arms. Those where my truly good moments.

xOx

"Bella!" Elizabeth squealed when she opened the door "Nice to see you again sweetheart"

"The same to you" I hugged her "I've missed this place"

"Look at you" her sparkling green eyes analyzed me "You are such a beautiful woman!"

I flushed biting my lower lip when Edward came downstairs to greet me kissing my cheek. It made me blush even redder

We chatted just a little and I discovered his father was coming back the next day.

"Really?" they both nodded eagerly, I squished Edward's hand "I'm glad he's finally coming back"

He put an arm around my waist "So am I darling" I blinked twice at the nickname, not that I had objected "Well let's continue with the favor you owe me lady, shall we?"

He gestured the piano, I shrugged and followed him. Elizabeth smiled and left to kitchen. Edward pulled me to his side on the bench.

"_You inspired this one"_**(Twilight) **Then he started to play. I froze. That I inspired a song? The melody was beautiful, I realized it was the same one he was whistling the day before. It didn't surprise me to feel the happy tears running down my cheeks. _Moonlight Sonata_ was no longer my favorite. As soon as he ended, I resisted the urge to kiss him. His face was smooth but with a hint of joy somewhere, looking at me through his long black lashes. I felt dizzy again.  
My heart raced so fast, you could hear it. I could barely whisper "You composed that?"

He nodded "Happy Birthday Isabella"

I threw my arms around his neck "Thank you Edward, you really shouldn't have"

"I started with this song the day I met you" he explained, I flushed "I wanted to be special for you"

"I loved it, really it was … Jesus! I have no words, it was the best"

"I'm glad you like it, though I'd have preferred if I had played it for you tomorrow. I know you will be busy"

I growled "You are right, I will miss you though… promise me we will meet tomorrow night in our meadow"

"Sounds great, ten O'clock?"

"Our meadow. I hope to be done by that time" I winced "Would you wait for me if so?"

"As long as it takes you" he reassured me. His tone was polite and caring, I was sure he felt no more than befriendship. He loved me in a friendly way, that's what his words said. But I still had my doubts.

"Good, I still want to have my best birthday ever" It seemed like it would be, with him, what could possible go wrong right? I couldn't know what was waiting for me.

Next morning, I woke up late and took my time to get ready. A long, comforting bath, Caroline helped me with my hair and my gown. It was my favorite because of the special occasion. The green gown had been from my grandmother when she was young. My mother kept it for this day specially. My seventeenth birthday.

……**.**

**Don't you love them? I certainly do!  
More drama next chapter (: remember to keep reviewing..  
I am a very loyal reviewer.. so why don't you do the same? I have 55 I think right now.. what about 7O?  
15 you can do! I trust you…  
IMPORTANT!: The song Edward 'wrote' I was thinking of it maybe as Kiss the Rain – Yiruma .. please check it out is the best for this ! I swear.. my favorite too :D  
Also, sorry to take so long but I started classes on tuesday  
soo … aghh I hate school ):  
Lots of Love  
JimeLakesCullen  
**


	9. Birthday Party?

**So SORRY!! really .. this is short S: but I promise it will get betterMore of But you promised forever!!.. :O**

I hugged everyone who was there – the Blacks and my family – and ate breakfast, or lunch. We sat down on the living room waiting for the late afternoon to arrive. Jacob had the idea to throw a party on his mansion just because of my birthday. That wasn't a good signal.

After reencountering with the twins and exchanging a few experiences, we headed to the big mansion, which was now covered in pink and purple. Pink roses and candles, violets, it was all a nightmare. Some of the guests had already arrived when our car stopped. Jacob and I were the last ones to descend, making it look like a big deal.

Every guest was greeted, attended and entertained. Women gossiping, men making jokes about men things, such as races, economy and sports. 'Young' ladies like me, were gathering around, most o f them searching for a husband. The dance floor was almost full with couples dancing.

I spotted Angela approaching me with Ben

"Bella! Happy Birthday!" she hugged me tightly leaving Ben's hand for a second to then grab it again "You look so pretty, I've missed you for a while. Are you ready for the wedding?"

Jacob threw her a warning look. I nodded "As ready as I can be"

"Yes, I wish you could be my maid of honor you know, but my mother wanted my horrible cousin Christina to be the one" she and Ben winced

"I couldn't choose my best man either, since the bride's parents are paying everything… they want cousin Michael to be the best man" Ben sighed

"Wait a second, Michael, Michael Newton?" he nodded and frowned. I winced "I met him long ago"

Angela chuckled "Charming isn't he?"

"Yes, as charming as a rat" I felt Jacob's shake of laughter beside me and Angela said "Well if you excuse us, we will go for a waltz"

We nodded and they left us alone, again. Our parents were taking business with other people. Rachel was somewhere looking for a date with her sister's help Rebecca.

Luckily enough, or so I liked to think of me, Jacob was with me the _whole_ party. Literally, when I wanted to go to the bathroom, he would've followed me inside if the door didn't say 'Ladies'. We talked a lot, he forced me to, because usually he talked, I listened. Questions and questions were becoming annoying and silences he wanted me to fill, which I did.

"So Bella, I wonder what do you do every day, I never get to know"

I bit my lower lip "Nothing special, I just go around for a walk, or to buy things for my mother. You know, sometimes I get very bored" I lied easily; I had always memorized my answer if he asked something like that. "I have no idea what to do anymore; I have already finished all my books"

He raised his eyebrows "Where they good? I always thought reading was as bad as gossip, I mean why do we read about other people's life for Christ Sake? We have our own."

I raised an eyebrow "They are stories! Like fairytales; you read it, and you feel like you are inside! You can feel whatever they are feeling, you cry and laugh along with the characters, like you can travel to that moment"

He rolled his eyes "Yes, that's why they steal your soul. Any way, you won't have to worry of being bored for much long"

"Oh really? Are you buying me a clothes store now?" I asked sarcastically

He looked around, ignoring me "Want to dance?" he exaggerated the gentleman tone, making me giggle. I instantly covered my mouth because Madame had told us that giggling was improper, linked my arm with his to mix with the dancing crowd. The earlier conversation forgotten, holding grudges was not my talent.

We danced a lot, both of us almost sweating, despite the cold. Angela smiled to me when we passed by them and then shot Jake a strange smile. What was with them?  
I reminded myself most of the party the same sentence _Date with Edward tonight, Date with Edward tonight_ the song he had composed still glued to my memory. Suddenly, the dance floor was getting emptier; all the couples went to sit down, or for a drink leaving us completely alone. The music stopped so did we. I looked around and panicked. _Everyone_ was staring at us, my stomach felt weird, I didn't like to be the center of attention.

I heard the silence **(ironic xD) **and felt the glares from the younger girls. All that weren't good signs, my instincts told me that I should leave as soon as possible. I had a feeling of what was going to happen and I didn't like the odds. He let me go for a second – I even considered running away – then whispered my name and get in one knee. I started to shake when he smiled at me opening the small black box.

"My dear" His black eyes seemed clearer than ever "I love you so much, I will always, and I want to be with you the rest of my life… will you be my wife?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie and Renee smiling holding hands tightly. I couldn't erase those smiles. And I didn't want to hurt Jake there with that entire crowd. Despite my love towards Edward, which was slightly bigger, I loved Jacob too. I didn't even know if Edward felt the same way about me. So, the question was: Should I refuse Jacob's proposal? And the answer was one simple word.

"Yes" I breathed "I will be your wife"

He grinned "Thank you so much Bella. Right now, I am the happiest man alive" with that he slide the sparkling ring – I didn't have to see it to know it was expensive – on my third finger. Then stood up and kissed me so sweetly, that my anger was almost relaxed. The guests cheered and applauded, I held back my frustration tears.

"I always knew you would do the right thing sweetie" my mom whispered from behind me "You will see, Jacob is going to be the best husband for you"

"I know, mom" I sighed "Can we leave now? You know how much I hate parties"

She smiled warmly "Yes, but first say goodbye. I will be with your father in the car"

My body relaxed. I said goodbye to everyone, they congratulated me. Jacob gave me a quick peck on the lips, which bothered me "Is the lady of honor leaving already?"

"Jacob, see you tomorrow, yes? Really I am tired please continue the party without me"

It was easy skipping parties. Everybody knew I hated them, and worst when I was the center of it. Angela gave me a big hug and we left.

xOx

It took a while until my parents fell asleep; I was half an hour late. Being very, _very_ careful descending the tree, I numbly walked to the meadow. I could barely think about the path, I was much too concentrated on what was I going to say to Edward. When I finally found it.

When he saw me, his mouth was about to say something but I cut him "Please don't say 'happy birthday' again, I am tired of hearing it today"

He grinned "How was your seventeenth anniversary party?"

I stiffened.

……………**..**

**Pff.. stupid school and writer's block .. I have it a LOT! X3  
****Doubts, comments, suggestions, etc. PM me :D  
****PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING :D  
****And thank you for the Alerts and favorites (: so much  
****Lots of Love..  
JimeLakesCullen**


	10. Confessions

**Sorry for the long wait!! but school, books, activities, etc… specially a MAJOR writer's block D:**

I stiffened.

"How did you know about the party?" did he know…?

"I only guessed… are you alright?"

I nodded but didn't meet his gaze. How could I tell him? But the important thing, how would he react? He took both of my hands in his and obligated me to see those shiny eyes.

"Bella, tell me dear, what's wrong?"

"Edward?" the subject of my question changed "You are turning eighteen soon, aren't you?"

"Yes, on June 20th"

"And, when you turn eighteen, are you going to be a soldier and go to war?" my heart sunk

"Yes, I will leave to war" his eyes were sad too "and I will really miss you like you have no idea"

"I see…" my heart was a 1000 pieces unsolved puzzle, that brought sobs to my chest "I don't want you to go Edward I won't let you!"

"I have to go, my dad and the rest of the soldiers are back now, most of them got the influenza, and there will be less of them"

"See?! Imagine you go and then when you return, you have a dangerous ill!" I started to sob against his chest he put his arms around me

I could hear he was crying too "Is the only thing I can do now, my dad is sick. Doctors are very busy, and all the patients have to wait to be attended"

"You can't leave Edward! I can't be happy without you" the truth came out of my mouth unthinkingly ruining the charade I'd been putting all those months "I love you so much"

"I know Bella I love you too, more than you can even imagine" he sighed and erased his tears "But I can't stay here, because if I do"

"I can't be happy without you" I muttered

"Of course you can" he stroked my hair "You will be fabulous here with your family"

I snorted "Yes _of course_ I will" rolled eyes

"If…" he struggled for the right words "you want to…I can... stay until... he proposes…"

"You don't have to" I sighed "he already did"

I felt his tension "Really?"

I hid my face in his chest and nodded "I had to say yes, I couldn't hurt him, I love him too, Edward"

"I see…" he quoted

Long silence

"Can I tell you something? It is just to make things clear"

"Yes, go ahead"

He smiled softly "I love you more than myself Bella, I am in love with you, and you are everything to me. I wanted to get on one knee and propose since the day I met you. But I knew Jacob will do it first, and with your dad's permission. I don't fit very well in society, and I don't have a lot of material things, but I could have given everything I have. I know is too late, I know you are getting married, but now, _you_ know how I feel about you. You complete me, but as long as you are completed without me, I can live with a hole"

I shook my head "No, I think you are wrong. I can't be complete without you either, I told you, but I never knew you felt that way about me, never suspected. I always thought your biggest goal was going to war. Edward, I am in love with you too. And I accepted because I didn't think you felt that way about me"

"Finally," he whispered "How could you think that dear, you don't see yourself clearly you know… should I mention everything I love about you?" he meant it… he truly meant it…

I blushed "So, you love me too…" my heart raced inside of my chest…

"Of course" he grinned and now my heart officially exploded "And I guess you don't know what I'm about to do, do you?"

I shook my head no, but before I could say something he grabbed my neck and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. The one I'd been dreaming until that day. His lips danced with mine perfectly, as if they were meant to be together. Maybe they were. His tongue traced my lower lip asking for an entrance. I allowed it. It was the sweetest, yet passionate, kiss I'd ever received. His hands moved from my neck, down my spine, to my waist to pull me closer. I did the same to the back of his head, not allowing any space between us. Blood pulsed through my veins so fast, I never wanted to stop. Jacob had never kissed me like that, so… lovingly. The heat was so strong, despite the autumn breeze.

Both –unwillingly- broke apart, grasping for air. I had to concentrate on breathing in and out. The back of his hand traced from my temple to my chin, sending shivers down my spine

"I always wanted to do that," his voice was soft "and always with this little girl right here"

"I will confess you something" it was easy to get used to that feeling with him, yet it was new and powerful "My every-night dream was that wonderful kiss"

"Mine as well my dear" his lips pressed against mine softly one, twice and a third time "You have been in each of my dream since I met you"

We were laying on the grass, I snuggled myself closer. He rounded me with one arm. The silence made the moment perfect until I remembered the first argument

"So you have to leave…" a single tear came down "and that's absolute?" He had to go, for his own happiness… I had to let him

"I could stay if you want me to" he was hurting himself

"No" I breathed "If you really want to go, don't stay because of me, not because I need you. I will survive… that's why you are leaving me with Jacob. He will protect me don't worry, I trust him. You can leave and be happy following your father's steps, and I can live following the path mine draw for me"

"My turn to sacrifice, you already did a hundred times. When you come here with me, escaping… _sneaking_ from your family just to be with me…"

"But it's worth it, and exciting!"

"It's risky nonetheless" he sighed "I keep being selfish, making you those things"

"Nonsense! I do it because I want to"

"Anyways these visits will end soon, I assume"

"Why so you say that?"

"You are getting married! You are supposed to spend time with your _fiancée_"

I shuddered "As much as I want to spend time with him… I really need to see you"

"So then it will be less often" he caressed my cheek

"I don't like it"

"Sorry" his hand moved from my face

"No, no" I took it and put it back "I do like this. But what I don't like is the marriage condition"

"I feel bad now you know" "Long ago, I didn't care belonging to the lowest society. Now I regret not being part of it, if I had been.. you and I could get married"

"Wait," I stretched to look at him "You would ask me to marry you if you could?"

"Of course I would!" his expression sounded like offended "I could do it right now!"

"Really… you… marry… would… me"

He chuckled "Yes, indeed. I really envy Jacob right now. To share lifetime with you!"

I blushed "Romeo and Juliet…"

He thought my conclusion for a moment "You really think a priest will unite us in _holy_ matrimony while you are engaged with another man?"

"We could try…" too risky. What if my mother get to know it? But it was so tempting

"We could, but first of all, you really don't care marrying me? If you love Jacob too?"

I bit my lower lip "I definitely love you more, but I don't want to hurt him anymore"

"So this is out of question" it was more an statement than a question

"Let me think about it, I could find somehow" I hugged him tighter "I really want to be _your_ wife"

"It will hurt to share you my dear," he answered the hug "are you sure you want it? It will make you unhappy at some point having to split your love into two… and then when you have children splitting it even more…"

I thought about that too. Children, family, growing old. Edward had feelings too. At some point the situation could get out of control, and running away was not the best idea

"I never thought that I would say this but, I don't care about the future right now, in fact, I just want to be happy with you!"

"And Jacob?"

Heartbreak "I guess I'll have to leave it as family love"

"Don't hurt yourself love," he kissed the top of my head "Let's not worry about that, future is still undefined. Remember what I told about destiny written on the sand?"

"Yes, how could I forget that?"

"Well I suppose someone wrote on the sand that we shall not be together"

"And maybe fate's wind will erase that?"

"Exactly"

"I hope it does, I feel so confused"

"Love does that frequently" he ruffled my hair softly

"I will personally hit love if it keeps making things so complex"

"And I will gladly help you"

And that was that day's conversation. The conversation that changed my perspective of life and, especially, love.

**...**

**Tehee what do you think? Corny I know but … hey is drama xD well whatever… hope you are liking my story.  
Yesterday I had a math test (cross your fingers) and a physics test today… soo I hope to get good notes(:****  
I am really sorry for the wait!! Anything.. PM me ;D  
****Theory:**** Reviews equals happy author. Happy author equals more chapters. More chapters equals happy readers. So in resume Reviews equals happy readers. (I hope you got the indirect) **

**Lots of Love,  
JimeLakesCullen:D**


	11. Flirt

**Ok, I made a little modification down there... I was just writing withoout realizing that couldn't happen at all because of next chapter. I'm sorry and I'm finishing 12 :) **

**Thank you guys :D you mean the world to me. Thanks for being ****SO patient. I would have updated before, but I had no internet D: ! I deserve to die u.u  
I know Bella is a little OOC.. but it's a different time, different story .. so I had to do it! sorry tho ..**

"Good morning, Isabella" the lady from the bookstore addressed "Nice to see you around here again"

"Thanks, Mrs. Cooper" I approached the tall desk "How is the sale going?"

"Very common, same old clients, some new books" she smiled, her face wrinkling

"Oh! I see, reading is not as popular as music, is it?"

"Unfortunately it isn't" the old woman touched her cheek, something she usually did unconsciously "But what can I do? Not everybody likes reading as you do"

I smiled, "You know me too well Mrs. Cooper"

"How couldn't I? I still remember when you were just a little child and always bought fairytales"

"I remember it too, it wasn't that long ago"

"You always came with your now fiancée" she grinned

My smile didn't disappear, lost in the yesterday "I obligated him to come with me, but he has never liked books, not even now; he reads them only if it's necessary"

"At least you do" she sighed "With that, you could teach him and your children something about literature"

"Yes, I guess I'll have too…" My stomach fluttered "Thinking about heirs is too early though"

"You decided to marry until you are 18, correct?"

"Yes, we all agreed that it was the best"

"Just one more year, honey"

I sighed "One more year" 365 days didn't seemed like a very short time "I wish I had longer"

She chuckled and agreed "Time flies"

The morning was full of similar conversations about me and Jacob. The gossip was everywhere (it was horrible). I tried not to spread it more but it was in vain. Like taking off the feathers of a chicken and trying to glue them to the bird again. It had only passed a week after my birthday-engagement party and that had been enough to spread the news through all Chicago. Poor Angela, her wedding was still a scandalous; she wasn't marring a lord or a viscount, or a man with money. She chose someone she loved, even if he was inferior somehow. I supported her, considering _my_ situation; but there was little I could do. The next day was her wedding so I was buying my shoes, this time, all by myself. My parents were nowhere to be seen (when I got up, they weren't there); Jacob was at the bank with his father. Actually, his sisters were supposed to be with me, but I had lost them God knows where.

That same evening, when I finally bought a pretty sparkling silver pair, I'd walked a lot to different places and my stomach was groaning. I stopped to seat and eat something in the coffee shop. My feet were asking for a rest and could not wait to get to the house. While sitting there I started to think about how life was playing those days. Again.

My wedding was being delayed (I had to beg literally) so we would wait till 1919, the day wasn't settled yet. We were spending Christmas Eve with Charlie's family, so I wouldn't see Jacob that day. He had been very difficult about the delay, and he seemed reluctant when he heard my reasons. My mother was more excited than I was, when we talked about me in a white gown. And, what can I say about Charlie? His exuberance was all but contagious, the plans he had made for me since I was 5, were now halfway to become true. He complained a lot when I decided to delay the date, of course I convinced both of them, I was so spoiled by those men. I just had to ask Jake if he trusted me and my word of marrying him next year. Not that I would break that word, because even if I didn't want to marry him, I still loved him. My dad said that he could die happy only if he saw some grandsons. He was exaggerating of course, because he was as healthy as a horse. The only danger was one. The influenza.

Edward had been taking care of his mom. Elizabeth got the flu through Mr. Masen; her son was the only one they got and the only one who could help. Mr. Masen was now in the hospital with many other soldiers. Though Elizabeth was strong, she got worse everyday. Edward was trying not to get the disease himself, but he was falling into it; the last time I had seen him, he looked a little sick. We had to stop seeing each other for a while, for his mother recovering.

My mind was really lost in those thoughts, but a woman accidentally broke a glass, taking me down from my little cloud because of the noise, I turned my head to see the accident, when I saw one man sitting in another table, looking towards me. I returned my head instantly and took a sip of my tea. Cautiously, I peeked to see the man who was watching me. My mouth almost fell to the floor; he was the most _beautiful _man I'd ever seen. Pale, even more than I was, his blond hair like golden strings, and his butterscotch eyes. I'd never seen someone so, attractive like this man with perfect symmetry, like a diamond. He barely seemed 26. I turned to the other side to see if he was looking someone else. No! he was looking at me. I blushed at his sight, he smiled politely and I smiled back. What was he doing? Flirting with disaster? But his factions were serene and calm, so innocent. I was suddenly very interested in my cup of tea when, thankfully Rachel and Rebecca sat down to my sides.

"Bella! Where have you been?" Rachel cried out "We almost go to the police station"

"Oh, sorry girls, I was tired so I stopped to rest"

"Good lord I'm glad we found you, I am about to faint" Rebecca said glancing around the little establishment, when her eyes widened "Rach, you have to see this, please, with discretion look over your shoulder to that man"

Rachel turned around and asked "Who?" out loud. Rebecca kicked her softly under the table and glared at her sister, which blushed.

I was so amused by that pair. I saw the man laughing too. He was too far to have had listened us, but he may had understand the scene. I flushed embarrassed to tell them that he had noticed Rachel's inconvenient.

Rebecca sighed "We are getting old for not being engaged Rach"

"I'm sorry, but if you mean that angel sitting over there, I want him" her sister replied with fake air of greatness

"He must be married, he's so beautiful" I opined

"You have our brother, Bella" Rebecca scolded me "You are pretty enough to take a man's eyes"

I rolled my eyes at the hyperbole **(eclipse :P) **"I think this" I held up my left hand, showing my ring there "Helps them to run away"

"You know they won't run away" Rachel answered "They will just…change their path towards someone with an empty finger"

"Yes, yes, but you know what I mean" I implied with a end-this-conversation tone

Then my food arrived. My appetite was less than the curiosity for that man, who, after my food was brought paid and left. Leaving his cup full and my senses confused.

"And where did you go after we lost you?" Rebecca asked

"I went to see Mrs. Cooper at the library, and then I found the pair I was looking for" my answer was in the same tone as before.

"Great, we found the soon-to-be bride choosing her bouquet of flowers"

I sighed "Tomorrow she's becoming a Mrs."

"Yes, oh poor Angie" she said "Her Ben is the son of a carpenter! And with the parents she has, I would have been very scared of them when I'd told them."

"Their parents took it very well, actually" I thought for a second "But she told me her father hadn't an opposition and convinced her mother to be on her daughter's shoes"

"That's really considerate from both of them" They agreed

"_Yes__, why wouldn't Charlie take it that way?"_ I thought "Thank to God, I do love your brother"

"We know you do" Rachel chuckled "but he feels you don't, be lovely to him Bells, he would really appreciate that"

"He told you so?"

"No, but he told dad"

"Peeking on other's conversations?!" I sucked breath "I am so disappointed"

"Nah, you just don't like we peek on my brother's conversations"

"I won't answer that"

"Because you know it is true, indeed"

I did know it, I hated when other people heard about us, privately. It was bad he told his father, I didn't want anyone else to guess what was happening, if Jacob didn't guess himself. After going to the book store, I escaped for a couple of minutes (almost an hour, actually) and went to visit Elizabeth. I just found a note from Edward, from the day before. It said Elizabeth had been translated to the hospital four days ago to be better taken care of, and that he would be taken there too that same night. Even if we both knew it would be the same, his father thought is would be the best for his wife and for him. I was preoccupied

We paid and left the table. Rachel and I were carrying an only bag, while Rebecca carried 3, making us laugh the whole way back. It was getting dark when we arrived to my house, where my mom and dad, and Jacob were waiting for us.

"Sorry if you had to wait too much" I apologized "we stopped to eat something"

"Oh," My dad said "We planned a dinner together, actually"

"You'll still come with us, won't you?" Jacob implied

"We didn't eat anything" Rebecca answered her brother "I mean, Rachel and I, we can go"

"Then" Renee spoke "Bella are you coming with us?"

"No thanks, I'll stay here" I faked tiredness "I am exhausted"

"Are you sure?" Jacob insisted

"Yes I am"

"Well then, let's go, it's late and I'm hungry" Charlie hurried out the door

"Goodbye Bella" my mom kissed my cheek and so did the twins

"Goodnight my love" Jacob pecked my lips sweetly

I sighed "See you tomorrow"

And they were out. It was still early and I wasn't that tired.

"Caroline?" I peeked my head in the kitchen

"I'm right here miss" she answered entering from the backyard

"Hum… I am taking a bath, and after that, could you play chess with me? I need to keep my mind occupied"

"Of course" she answered smiling 

After my short bath, because it was a winter night and very cold; Caroline was waiting for me in the library, with two cups of hot chocolate. So that's how I kept my mind busy that night. That didn't go to well, because I thought of the future so constantly, that I lost the game. Disappointed, I went to sleep, and dreamt with that strange man I saw in the coffee shop.

**Haha we never get to know how the twins are really, but that's how I imagine them.. in that time of course. I'm really so sorry, but I already started next chapter, so don't worry you won't wait that long ******** . **

**Comments, doubts, etc. and even if you don't .. please ****review**** :D**

**Lots of love.. **

**JimeLakesCullen :D**


	12. He knows

**Phew! Finally… it's like the longest chapter I've ever written !!!!!!!! It's Carlisle's POV .. because a girl requested so.. and I thought it's a good idea… soo here it is..! it's the same day from the last chapter…  
SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES D:! it took me a while to write this.. but I everytime I could write.. I had to do it every fast so.. some typing mistakes you'll find P:**

**Sorry for the long wait… don't you hate school ? S:**

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I glanced at the clock. Just one more hour and every tick of it passed so slowly, like a dying heart beat. When actually people were dying while I had to wait until 6 in the morning to arrive to the hospital, because I was 'resting'; it was useless as long as you couldn't rest or sleep at all. In just 54 minutes with 27 seconds, the job would be again in my hands.

I sighed. Thankfully, it was winter and there was barely a sun to shine in the gray sky so I could visit around much more often. My hunting hours were at night and not very often, because I was able to stay without _feeding_ for a longer time, of course human blood didn't cause me any pain anymore but I had to feed with animal blood to keep me strong enough. None of the thousands of vampires I had met liked my 'vegetarian' diet and they wouldn't share the job trips with me. So that was the price for being immortal and with compassion towards the unfortunate humans who didn't know their destiny of being literally sucked to death. I was alone, no family, just a few acquaintances. Of course, I wouldn't take away someone's life just because I wanted companionship. I wouldn't break the natural cycle of birth and death in every single person, even when there were exceptions like me and others. I wouldn't, I couldn't, because I was perfectly happy, doing what I was supposed to, my mission here before I eventually, visited heaven. Saving the lives others wanted to take.

Almost there, 42 minutes with 48 seconds when I decided to arrive earlier that day. Sincerely I felt a very strong attachment to my patients and it hurt when I had to leave, or when God decided to take them away. And this time was not different, this woman, still young and married, she was stronger than her husband, though both had a reason to live, a very strong one. Her only son, Edward, was so loved by them. Mr. Masen was about to leave, to die even though he was fighting hard. And Elizabeth Masen was one of favorite patients; she would always talk to me and make me smile. Her health was very important to me, as for her beloved husband and son. He needed his mother, and everyday she told me everything about him, she said he was sick too and that I should do whatever I could to save him, to make him live; and I told her I would, but there was a limit there.

"Unless he wants to drink blood for the rest of eternity" I smiled, walking down the barely illuminated street, a very few people were walking there.

When I arrived to the hospital it was 5:3O exactly, it was a short distance, between my little house and there. It smelled as always, sickness, ageing, but especially you could _feel_ the virus flying freely in the air.

The secretary in the front desk was very agitated with a lot of papers in her hand. She looked at me and exhaled "Good morning Dr. Cullen, you arrived earlier today" her voice was soft.

"Good morning Regina, it is a good day to begin it early" I smiled courtly "is everything just as I left it?"

"Exactly the same" she answered with fake enthusiasm, and then whispered to herself with gloom "Oh perhaps just a little bit worst"

I watched as they carried lifeless bodies out of the place, and how very sick ones entered to the empty rooms. It was a bad sight. I took my chart and started with every patient I had in the whole section 2 and half of the third, most of them were still asleep. My list said one of my patients was lost during last night so that, replaced with another. I went to him first, he was asleep. His health was a bit strong still, poor boy, and the person who occupied the bed before him… strange how life worked ironically.

Almost finishing my first round as I moved the white curtain of a bed in section 3. Elizabeth was there, already up with her eyes red of crying and with a book in her hands, though she wasn't even reading it.

I sat next to her and her eyes moved automatically to me "I am so sorry about your husband"

"It's fine, I know this would happen eventually" she smiled sadly "I know he's better where he is, much better, freed from pain"

"He surely is, and I'm glad you're fine" I stared at the book, _'Pride and Prejudice'_ for a long moment.

"I was waiting for you to tell me, but since you don't want to…" I raised an eyebrow "I know Edward's here Dr. Cullen…"

"Elizabeth, I've told you to call me for my name please"

"How is he, Carlisle?"

I cleared my throat "Your son is not seriously ill, trust me, but he's here as you can see and that won't help him, I am afraid to tell you that sooner or later he will be in very bad conditions"

She didn't seem to listen "Can I see him?"

"You certainly can't madam" I scolded her "You can barely walk, and you even thought I would allow such petition"

"Please" she begged, it made me feel guilty "I need to see him"

"Elizabeth," I soothed her "You have to keep your strength, I won't allow you to go, not at all, but instead I can tell him to come…"

"Oh would you? No wait, don't change your mind! Let him come please, and thank you! Thank you a lot"

"Don't worry, when I'm with him again, I'll tell him" her eyes were sparkling with excitement, and that was the reason I allowed it. She needed her son's companion as soon as possible.

She was quiet as I checked on her. Her pulse was slowing, even if only a millisecond, I could hear it. Her skin was becoming more like marble every day, pale like me, but sometimes with a red tone because of fever. I knew the symptoms very well, already memorized them. But what really surprised me were the different reactions of people. The hardest patients were babies; although they are one of the most amazing things of life, they don't talk! So I can't know what they feel, what hurts and what they want. And there are also the negative ones, who only saw the empty half of the cup, the black side of everything. Everything hurts to them, and of what I know, it is all mental. Only a 5 percent from the hundred of my patients had died with that idea because I convinced them that ending their life in such a disgrace was surely not to be pleasing at all. So they thought of it for about 5 minutes, to afterwards, change their mind. Some even denied they were sick, and that meant obviously they were afraid.

And of course they were the ones who hardly complaint about a thing, enjoying the rest of their lives as well as their health would allow their heart to do so. I knew I felt no preference for any kind. They were all different.

"Ehh, I'm starting to feel a bit hungry, is there something to eat?"

I smiled, though nobody's perfect "When I'm done here, I'll ask a nurse to bring you breakfast"

"Thank you, I need to have colour in my cheeks for Edward might scold me" she smiled "I don't want him to worry about me; I suppose he knows nothing about his father, right?"

"Indeed he has no knowledge of it yet, do you want to tell him yourself?"

"Yes, please"

"Well then," I squeezed her hand softly "My lips are sealed. Now I have to leave dearest Elizabeth, and when I come back your son is going to be here too, for that you may not have a doubt"

"How can I thank you everything you've done?" she sighed "You have such a pure heart, that I believe you won't accept anything material even if I had"

"You guessed correctly" I smiled a continued my first round through my third section part. I gave the nurse the instruction of giving Elizabeth the breakfast now and walked to start over again, I was sure most part of the section two was already awake.

I stood next to Edward's bed. He was … just… actually he was doing _nothing_, just staring at emptiness.

"Good morning Edward, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, how are you this day?"

"Good morning sir, I'm fine thank you" his voice was flat, no emotion

"Does something hurt?"

"No, actually, thank you very much" he looked at me; he and his father were extremely alike, but his eyes and hair were the exception

"All right, I believe you are allowed to make a visit"

"My mother I suppose?"

I smiled pitifully "How would you know?"

"I just guessed it" he sat straight "And I guess she asked you so?"

"Yes she did, and I'll take you to her, but can you wait a few minutes here?"

He nodded "I hope she's fine"

"You'll see her in a few minutes if you wait here, are you hungry?"

"Believe me I won't move, and not at all thank you"

"Well then, but if you feel so, tell a nurse and she'll bring you breakfast" I turned around and continued my every day's routine.

Two men were pushing a wheelchair with a little fair-haired girl on. I watched her, she was scared with her big blue eyes widened, she looked perfectly well besides from that, and her leg was help up by her mother. She was not older than 6 years. I frowned.

"Excuse me sir," I addressed one of the men "What's wrong with this girl?"

"She broke her leg, doctor" he answered in an obvious tone

"And may I know why she is in this room?"

"Because Dr. Snow said he didn't want children in his section" he said numbly "And there's no room elsewhere"

"I see, then why don't you take her to a private room?" it was more an order than a question

The girl's mother spoke now "I'm sorry doctor, but we don't have enough money to keep her in the private area"

"She cannot stay here, for nothing in the world!" I pointed the rest of the room "If you leave her here, she'll catch the flu and that will not help her"

"I understand sir, but what can we do, she's broken her leg and needs to be attended, if not, where can we place my little daughter?"

"Certainly not here" I pursed my lips "Alright, I'll pay for her stay here in the private part, but please don't tell anyone, I beg you"

"Oh! I can't accept that sir, that's too generous"

"It won't be a problem for me, it's not a large sum per day and there's no need to pay a doctor, I will take care of her personally"

"Oh Lord, I cannot accept such kindness!" She cried "It's quite a lot effort for you to take care of so many patients at the same time, and I don't want to add another one"

"Believe me madam, there's nothing to worry about"

"I must pay somehow sir…"

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen at your service" I offered my hand

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Terlaud" she shook my hand "Dr. Cullen, I insist, what do you want from our small family? Anything I can afford, it's yours"

"What I will ask you Mrs. Terlaud, is to be as silent as you can" I pronounced every word slowly "Discretion if it's not much to ask, and even after she leaves cured, you must not tell a thing about it, please"

"Whatever you like the best sir!" she smiled "She will have the shortest stay here I swear, and you won't hear a thing from my mouth. Oh thank you! You are an angel"

I called the men "Excuse me, can you take the lady to a room in the private area, please? And don't worry I'll talk to Regina"

"I'll go with my pretty Maddie, and again thank you so much for your kindness" she left happily with her daughter to a safer area.

I sighed, Dr. Snow needed a serious scold. I went back to Edward and guided him to his mother's bed. I just warned him to not to raise his voice

"Mother!" he ran to Elizabeth's arms, which held impatiently for him "How are you? You look so thin and pale, have you been missing meals? You know you can't do that!" then he proceeded to kiss her in the front

"My son" she breathed "I'm so glad you are fine"

"I'm so glad you're still…." he stroked her mom's bronze hair

I saw Elizabeth make a grimace and that was my sign "I will leave you alone, and I… I will be right back"

I left quickly so I wouldn't hear a thing. I went to the reception again to talk about a business I had to arrange. Regina accepted to keep Madeleine's commission as a secret, and made a schedule for my visits to the new patient. Now I would have to arrive earlier, my lunchtime would be earlier too, and I would have to leave later. I had no problems with any of the above. I commented her what Dr. Snow would do, and how it was unfair.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, you know perfectly well you can do the same thing whenever you want" she sighed "Of course I am not saying it's the right thing, but it's in your contract if you remember"

I could remember each word of the contract "I can't believe it is actually allowable"

"Neither do I doctor, but I believe the hospital's politics are altered just as how they want them to be" then she clasped her hand to her mouth "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that, please doctor, ignore my disrespectful comment"

I bowed my head "I believe you are right, Regina and I won't say a word, but try to watch your words because not everyone thinks as we do"

"Great minds think I alike" she sighed "Although I don't believe I have the same intelligence as you do"

I smiled weakly, I hated when she flirted with me "I have to leave, and thank you very much"

"It's been my _pleasure_" she answered blinking too many times. I walked away, rolled my eyes and laughed; humans sometimes are so predictable…

A man called for help. He was shaking as I put a glass with water in his hand so he could take his pill. I could see his veins through his white skin. No doubt he was so weak, I calculated him around 2 or 3 more weeks. I shuddered, it wasn't my favorite thing to do, to estimate the remaining period of their lives, but it was automatic.

Just when I returned to the mother and her son, they were talking awkwardly side to side. He seemed more reluctant to talk sat on the bed, and she was confused. I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

I tried to lighten de mood "Enjoying the moment?"

Elizabeth smiled "Do you want to join us?"

"Edward, do you mind?"

He shook his head, I sat next to them we chatted for a few minutes about some things, Edward was impatient for something. After two topics, he asked "Can you keep a secret Dr. Cullen?"

"Carlisle," I smiled "Yes, of course I can"

"Then would you like to hear a story?" he answered to my nod "I'll make it short"

I saw how Elizabeth thrown a look at me, and how her eyes said 'I haven't told him yet'

"Everything started one day, I was working at a party, you know some extra money, and I was taking a breath outside, while I shifted turn with a partner. Then I heard it. She was running from the inside crying for what I saw. She sat down and kept crying, making my heart skip a beat, and I couldn't contain myself so I tried to console that beautiful creature with a chocolate hair. I gave her the best advice I could and offered my friendship, wiping tears from her brownie eyes. I couldn't just leave her. Then we both talked about ourselves, a very short conversation though, and we promised to see each other, in an undefined way. Anyhow the next day she was visiting me, I dare say I was surprised and pleased; that's how I met her" his mouth pulled up on one side "Her name is Bella"

I put my hand on his shoulder "I can't avoid comparing the situation to a princess in distress saved by the prince"

"Never mention such a thing to her, she won't like it at all" then he sighed and continued "but the secret is, doctor, (and I must ask for your silence) that we are very different, economically speaking; and she was being courted by a man who was supposed to be her husband since infancy. But for some reason, she wanted me almost as hard as I wanted her, and so I was being selfish when I accepted to meet her in hidden circumstances. You can obviously suppose, I love her and somehow she loves me too, not as much as I do, but still with a very wild love. She is getting married very soon"

"It's a very Shakespearian story" was my comment "Though I'm pretty sure there's some reason behind this…"

He blushed "Only if you don't mind at all"

I encouraged him "Tell me, please"

"I just need to know how she is" I raised an eyebrow, he pursued his lips "Alright, alright, I have a little note for her…"

"Which I'd gladly give to her as soon as you give it to me"

Elizabeth spoke first "Edward, as much as I hate making Carlisle do all these favors, this is something I can't allow him to deny" she looked at me "Carlisle, if you want I'll beg on my knees, but she must know what's in the note, please"

"Since you can't get up, and believe me, I won't let you; I will gladly give this note to the miss" I would have done anything for them, specially them "I have my lunch time in about 2O minutes, and I will take some of that time to do what you asked"

"I can now rest in peace" she sighed and continued before we could say something "I love you Edward, and I want the best for you always. And Carlisle this is second favor I ask you today, and will be the last forever"

"I will do it gladly, and even when you complain, some other favors will be done for you by me" I glanced at my clock again "I'm so sorry Edward but your time is over now"

He nodded "Once again thank you, I needed to make sure my mom was fine"

"You have nothing to worry about"

Then he gave me the piece of paper which was addressed to Isabella Swan. I knew that name. Charles Swan, who I supposed her father, had come about a week before because he had some of the symptoms. So the difference in their economical positions Edward had mentioned was considerate; the father of the lady was a Bank man, rich for what I knew. He had come with his wife and I just gave them a medical recipe with medicaments, for the man had only a fever. Another little piece of paper contained the house's address and the words _'There's a tree next to her window'_.

He left, leaving Elizabeth and me alone. She waited until he was out of sight to look at me with a panicked expression on her face

"He knows" her voice was synchronized with her face "He knows"

"Did you tell him?" she answered no "But I didn't tell him… could a nurse?... no, I doubt it, they have a good sense of discretion…"

"I doubt it too" she pursed her lips, something she did often "you see Carlisle, my son has a sharp intuition for things, a perception to the environment, or even other's feelings or thoughts"

"I've heard of it. Are you sure he knows?"

"Positive. Besides, you saw him today; he's never this cold with anyone. That's his best quality; he's always nice and warm with people. _And_ he didn't ask for his father, which is weird"

"I cannot ask him directly, but Elizabeth" I shook my head "even if he has a sixth sense or something, you should have told him"

"I'll tell him tomorrow"

I left the hospital ten minutes later, during my 'lunch' break, since I wouldn't eat, I directed myself to the address Edward gave me. I felt strange, making such a favor, but Elizabeth hadn't much time… and so hadn't Edward. It wasn't a long way, so my steps were slow and constant. For a Friday at lunch time, the day was active and full of people, with a lot of activity here and there. I remembered when Elizabeth told me about her house, next to the bank if my memory didn't fail and of course it didn't.

Just for curiosity, I passed just in front of the little empty yellow house, admiring its look of 'home sweet home'. I stood there thinking about everything she'd told me. Schnee, their dog, whom they loved but they had to give out to a friend of hers when she got sick; the white piano she inherited from his father, had now to be sold. And now their property was pending on a rope, she really hoped her son survived, so he would take care of every good his father had left for them.

I saw movement inside, from the window and then, the door opened slowly. A girl stuck her head out, looked both sides and quickly got out and shut the door behind her. I recognized her by the description Edward had given me, chocolate brown hair, very pretty. And who else would be peeking inside such a small house? She was beyond doubt Isabella Swan.

She almost ran away from there, I could see she was about to cry. I guessed because she found that house empty. Now I had to follow her, to give her the note, but I had to wait until she sat down or something; if she saw me following her steps, she'd surely be scared. So I followed not so closely to a few places. After buying a pair of shoes, even I could hear her stomach; she stopped at the coffee shop.

I waited 6O seconds, and followed Miss Swan inside. I sat far from her, when a waiter came to me. I asked a cup of coffee, and she asked for a tea. Edward was right, she was very pretty. I stared at her for a long time

She turned and her gaze met mine. My mouth could barely avoid a smile, when she returned it. Then her attention was in that cup of tea… and the blood ran to her cheeks.

Now I could hardly suppress a laugh. Two girls came inside, and sat at her sides, they were twins.

"Bella! Where have you been?" one of them cried out "We almost go to the police station"

She answered she was tired, of course I guessed they were supposed to be with her

"I'm glad we found you, I am about to faint!" the other said looking around, then her eyes were locked towards my table though they didn't know I was looking at them too "Rach, please, with discretion look over your shoulder to that man, over there"

The other one who's name must have been Rachel turned around and asked "Who?" in a high tone

That made it; I couldn't help laughing out loud when the other one kicked her under the table. Bella blushed again, amusing me even more. It was a funny picture to watch.

The other twin changed the subject matter-of-factly, trying to hide the incident, claming her sister they were too old for still being single. I frowned, they barely looked 2O! Rachel claimed I was hers, which made me laugh internally, if only she knew…

"He must be married" Bella said "He's beautiful"

For human eyes, I was. But even humans were so _dazzled_ by our beauty that they were also scared for out unnatural splendor.

"You have our brother, Bella" the other twin said. Aha! So they were her almost sisters-in-law "You are pretty enough to take a man's eyes"

She held up her left hand, exposing her compromise. "I think this helps them to run away"

I couldn't just walk to her and give the note like nothing. Not while she was with companion, and even less when the companion were the groom's sisters. And the note was from another man. I could just do that, so my only option was plan B.

I glanced at the clock there, I had only 1O more minutes, so I paid my coffee which I didn't touch, and left. That was enough eavesdropping for one day. And how much I hated to invade other's property, but I had made a promise, or something like that.

Since I had a very short time I ran at my normal speed, on a street there was barely people. When I reached my destination, there were people inside. I sighed and imagined a way I could go inside. The note said something about the tree that was on one side of the house. I sneakily climbed there, avoiding any first floor window. When I reached her room, I saw an individual bed and girl stuff. She could have had a sister, but the note was very specific. I left it under her pillow, hoping nobody else would make a search under there.

Then I climbed down easily. The whole operation only took me around 2 minutes, and I was far away from there almost 5 minutes later. I walked to the hospital very pleased that I had helped Edward with this pretty girl. Even if I didn't believe right she had a secret affair, I couldn't deny, for what I saw that day, that Edward and Bella were in love. Unquestionably.

My everyday mission was almost done, because there was a little girl who needed my help.

* * *

**GAH! I love Carlisle … *****shakes head* these fictional characters… *sighs*****  
****I know I know.. I know how.. exaggerated this chapter sounds.. but hey! I had only one chapter for him … so I had to write a lot of good actions… I mean duh , it's Carlisle ! haha oh well  
****Please ****REVIEW**** D: I**** know**** you want to :)****  
****LOL**

**JimeLakesCullen :D**

**P.S. Those who think they already know how's going to end.. well then haha let's see if you know it all xD **


	13. Five minutes to midnight

**Helloooo everyone!! Missed me ): ? I missed you too D: ! I appreciate everything D: youu just rock!  
****Ohh and a shout to Laay soo she wont be down anymore! D:  
****This chappie is short… but I lovee it.. and I can't wait to write next chapter! It will be AWESOME I swear  
**

When I woke up, there was barely light through my window. It was a cloudy morning, just like autumn before winter. My dream about that strange man was already erasing from my mind. All I could recall was him with a white coat I believed. And he was crying, well it looked like it but I couldn't see any tears from his eyes.

Caroline's knock on the door made me jump on the bed. She entered the room carrying a box which she left on the dressing table.

"Good morning, Miss Swan"

"Hello Caroline"

"Your mother told me that when you woke up, you should take a shower, go down and take breakfast, and start getting ready for today"

I sighed and closed my eyes "Can't you just tell her I am still sleeping?"

She smiled "Yes, of course I can"

"Thank you very much" and I hit my head against the pillow again

Today was Angela's departure from singleworld, and I wouldn't really see her much after that, she would become a married woman with children and a home. She was having a BIG party; after all, the bride's parents are in charge of the wedding's costs. And well, her dad was very, very rich.

I stretched in my bed and I felt something beneath my pillow, it was a piece of paper. A note, actually and with a much known handwriting. I sat on the bed the paper felt heavy as I opened it impatiently, not even wondering how it got there. It even had yesterday's date.

The words were a blur before I finished, my vision was covered with tears, tears that turned into violent sobs; my room vanished from around and I found myself on the floor sobbing desperately with the piece of paper clenched in my fist, pressed to my heart. A few words that turned my world upside down…

* * *

The only thing I really paid attention to was when Angela entered the church, looking so radiant with her big smile, and when Ben saw her, I couldn't see which smile was wider. For that moment, my heart jumped with joy for my best friend; I could actually remember everything about our infancy: the swings, our dolls, hiding games; but everything was past now. The thought of _maybe our children will enjoy…_ and then the aching was back. I concentrated on her beautiful dress, on the childhood memories, on the people who were there. But somehow the words in black ink where marked in my mind, and I had to control myself not to start crying again. At least I had an excuse there.

Anyhow, you could see my eyes wet and sadness in my eyes. Jacob constantly squeezed my hand or kissed my head. It definitely felt better, considering what I was loosing in the exact moment. And when the religious ceremony was over, we proceeded to the party in the Weber's house.

After the toast and the dinner, the dancing started. Jacob immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dancefloor. I wasn't even conscious of the music, and I think he noticed, because he looked at me for a second, his eyes met my sad gaze and I automatically put my arms around his waist and started crying once again against his chest. Those the right set of arms I needed in that moment, the ones who rounded me and pushed me closer to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, still waltzing slowly

I shook my head and hugged him closer; I was afraid I would say something, and I believed Jacob knew so much more than I thought he did.

He sighed "Remember that I love you Bells"

"I love you too, Jake" I mumbled.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that" and I instantly felt guilty … so I looked at him and said

"But you know its right; I love you since we were infants"

"You're bluffing" he rolled his eyes

"No, I'm serious"

"And I'm Jacob, nice to meet you" he extended his hand in front of me; I rolled my eyes

"Please, I won't repeat it… you're are enjoying this"

"And still you are not eager with the idea of being _my_ wife" the words were quite direct, though he didn't sound mad

I didn't know what else to say, so I just squeezed his big body "Sorry, Jacob"

He smiled sadly "It's alright Bella; I know you love me… I just wish it was the same way I love you"

"I accepted, you can't complain" and he laughed

"Yes, I know" he grinned "I just like it when you say it"

"I already said it twice…"

"I love you, dear I'm so in love with you" he said it so fervently, and he kissed me the same way. I shivered "Now we are even"

And then, he grabbed my waist again and kept dancing.  
And during this conversation, I was thinking about Edward; which filled me with guilt.

Angela approached with a goofy grin on her face, she was a lucky girl. "Bella!"

"Angie! I'm so glad for you…" I hugged her "Congratulations for your happy day Mrs. Cheney"

"Thanks! You have no idea, this is the best day of my life" she grinned even wider, if possible "Oh, how I wish it was already next year so I can see you like this!"

I winced and she looked at me confused, I just said "It's just that…I'm nervous, that's all"

I didn't fool her "Aha, well, I'm really looking forward to seeing you in a white gown" she turned to my partner "You better make it big Jacob, she _must_ be happy on her wedding day"

"I promise, I'll do my best" he hugged me to his side "but I need cooperation"

"Yes, I know" she sighed "what are we going to do with you Bella?"

I sighed "We already discussed this. Please Angela go and enjoy your night, your wasting time with me"

"No I'm not! You know…" but I interrupted "Shush! Go, go and have the best time of your life"

She raised an eyebrow "What did you do to her?!" and then she left

"Yes, what did I do to you?" Jake asked sarcastically "You seem pretty reluctant with our matrimony tonight."

"Nothing" my voice was so small; I could barely hear my own voice. "I just got out of my bed with the wrong foot"

He looked at his watch "It's 11:55; do you want to leave now?"

I nodded "If you want, I can leave and you can stay here with my parents"

"No. I will go with you" he took my hand and pulled me between the crowd; he told Charlie and Renee, and soon we were on the car.

All the way back to my house Jacob held me to his side, and wouldn't let me go. Even when we got down, he came in. Caroline was asleep of course.

I automatically walked to my room, upstairs and I was very tired. But suddenly I was lifted from the floor and taken to the couch. He sat me on his lap

"Now love," he traced with his finger a line from my temple to my chin "Tell me why are you so unwilling to be my wife"

I didn't deny it, it was obviously the truth, but I didn't answer either.

"So it will be a monologue?"

I rested my head on his shoulder, to sleepy to pay attention and gave that as an answer.

"You are not afraid of matrimony, right?" his voice had an alarmed tone "I mean, you know I can be he best husband for you, I can even leave you alone when you want me to"

I sighed and shook my head weakly, and we fell in a deep silence for a long minute. I was almost dreaming when his question woke me up completely "Who is he, then?"

I lifted my head and looked at him "What?"

"You know…_him_" he winced

I just stared at him blankly, I knew he had always known.

"Is he the boy who saved you in the park from falling into the fountain the other day? What was his name? Anthony?"

I couldn't believe I still had tears inside me that would roll down my cheeks and reveal my deepest secret, the one which I'd hidden for so little.

"I knew it was him" he smiled sadly "Since he saved you from that fall"

"Jacob, Jacob" I sobbed hardly "I'm so sorry Jacob, I didn't want … I couldn't… I mean…"

"Its fine Bella" now he sounded hurt, but he wiped my tears anyways "I'm not mad, not even surprised, I suppose"

I just hugged him again that day and cried, a lot. Frustration, guilt, sadness, anger, relief, and a lot of emotions were mirrored in those tears. **(a/n: this word is very used in this chapter D:) **

"I'm going to suppose you love him in a much different way than you love me. And you want to be with him. So, let's save all the drama and I'll tell Charlie that we're not getting married, that…err… I'll figure some excuse. But I want to see you happy. And if you marry him, please invite me to the wedding"

"Jacob, don't be stupid! I will marry you" I said, still against his chest "There's nothing that can be done now, and we will celebrate our union, and I will wear your mother's dress as you wished and… and everything will go as planned"

He was silent for a moment. Maybe too many emotions and I was sure he really wanted that.

"No, I want to see you _really_ happy" God, he was the stubborn

"Jacob Black!" I raised my head "Listen to me: I will marry you and I will be happy with you, and you can trust me after that. I won't leave you at the altar next year, I will be there and be _happy_ just like you wish me to be"

"But I don't want you to be like I wish you were" he said firmly "I want you to be yourself, and happy that way. I don't care if you take all my money, if you runaway, or whatever you do, as long as you are yourself"

"And I want to marry you!" I insisted, but I was so weak "No matter what you say, my love for you is strong enough to stand for matrimony, and with time it will grow and grow" I sighed "And don't worry about 'him', believe me"

And this time I cried myself to sleep, on his lap, in his arms, on my house's coach, but before I lost all consciousness I managed to say: "In the morning, all this conversation didn't happen at all"

**That's all I suppose.. Ik S: soo short.. but ooh what can I say ?? this was pure JacobxBella draamaa.. I had fun (: .. I really hope you enjoyed.  
****PLEASE review!!!!! D: … I have like 127 reviews… I won't update until I have.. hummm 14O ******** yeahh that's only 13 (: come on I know you want to… correct me any mistake.. as you pleasE :)**

**7 daays :D  
LOL..  
****JimeLakesCullen;**


	14. Handkerchief

**Awwwww3 this iss sooo lovely ******

**R&R … I love you guys… a shout to Andree, Lauu & Pao! You rock dudes D:**

Two days passed and Jacob didn't mention a word about _him_ or the conversation we had after the wedding. My dad was sick too, apparently someone at the bank or at the party passed him the flu; we detected it on time, so we took him to the hospital where they would take care of him. I was afraid, there were lots of patients with a very advanced illness and I didn't want Charlie to be there for long time. My mother said it was necessary, that my dad would be in a private area.

"Bella, be reasonable" my mother argued "we cannot have your father with us at home; imagine if he passed the flu to us! Who would take care of you if I'm sick? Or Caroline, for instance? Besides, the doctors will take better care of him"

I just sighed and followed her to the reception where a young woman was checking documents like crazy

"Good morning" my mother said, making the woman jump "We need passes, we're here for Mr. Charles Swan"

The woman blinked twice and started to look in the drawers. She took to pieces of paper, signed them and gave those to us "Room 82"

"Yes, thank you" my mother replied impatiently

"Oh, and please cover your nose when you go through the halls" she announced gravely "Use your handkerchiefs; if you don't have any, you have to go home for one. The situation there is very dangerous"

Renee nodded "We have. Again, thank you" she took her colorful handkerchief out of her bag, and handed me one with red stripes.

When we walked through the hall, my stomach fell to the floor, because my whole self knew Edward was somewhere in those rooms, _dying_. The single thought made my knees shake. I just repressed every thought from my mind until we arrived to room number 82.

To be expected, Charlie was reading the newspaper. I went and blew a kiss to him, since I couldn't have any contact with a sick person. My mother did the same and they started talking about things I really didn't pay any attention to. It scared me when my dad asked

"Bella, why is Jacob so doubtful about your engagement now?"

"Doubtful?" I asked innocently "I don't know what you're talking about"

"He's been less enthusiastic these past days about the compromise" and Renee added, to my disgrace "I really hope he won't change his mind now, if you know what I mean"

"Oh dear, how can you suppose so?" Charlie laughed "The boy is so in love with our little daughter that he certainly wouldn't do anything that could hurt her"

I sighed "I can assure that, mother"

She shrugged "It's weird nonetheless"

"Very" my dad agreed

I felt uncomfortable with that conversation so I tried to get out of there "Dad, have you eaten your breakfast?"

"No… actually" he frowned "I'm starving"

"I will get your breakfast" I offered almost instantly, I just wanted to leave that place

"You shouldn't bother, a nurse will bring it eventually" he and my mom exchanged a glance

"I insist, the nurses are so occupied with so many patients now" I was begging

"Fine, you may go" he rolled his eyes and sighed "but use that cloth you brought and cover your mouth, please"

"Yes" I nodded and got out of there as soon as possible… I could hear my dad asking my mother what happened to me, but I ignored it

I decided to ask for his breakfast at last, and say I couldn't find a nurse as an excuse. When I was walking out of the private area, I saw the blonde man again, going out of a room with a smile on his face, which grew wider when he saw me. I really couldn't help smiling back.

This man was really…beautiful. Maybe handsome, or attractive; but he was definitely beautiful. He made some movement with his head, like making me an invitation to follow him. I cocked my head to the side and he approached, he smelled amazing too. And he walked so flawlessly, fluid, like dancing. I was frozen.

He bowed "Dr. Carlisle Cullen; you must be Miss Isabella Swan"

I bowed too, but I couldn't say a word. I just nodded absently

He extended his hand and looked at me "Don't be afraid Miss Swan; I am no harm for your health"

I felt the urge to touch him, to make sure he was real, so I shook his cold hand. I really had to stop trusting people so easily…  
Dr. Cullen told me to keep the handkerchief on my mouth and then he guided me through the halls to the public area, he called it 'section 2' and my mind was sure where he was taking me to, but part of me really doubted it

I certainly knew my mind was right when we stopped in front of one bed and he moved the white curtain. I gasped and tears one more time welled up in my eyes. Edward was still handsome in everyway, although he was skinny and with a horrible gray tone in his face. Deep purple circles under his emerald eyes, which were loosing their spark. He was awake and he stared at me for a long time, and so did I.  
I could tell he was crying too, at least his eyes sparked a bit. All I wanted was to jump over him and kiss him, his lips against mine one more time. I had dreamed about him, imagined ourselves playing in the meadow, heard the sweet melody he had composed for me, heard his velvety voice, felt his warm arms around my body, his fingers playing on my hair. But I didn't care if I had to give to the memories just to see him one more time even if I couldn't touch him.

He sat up slowly and painfully, I saw him wince. That made me wince too. I sat to his side and tried so hard not to grab his hand to ease the pain; he noticed and smiled to me saying "Don't worry about me" his voice was almost a whisper, and my heart shrunk for seeing him so weak.

"Edward" I sobbed and tried desperately to wipe my tears "Edward, I'm sorry… I can't stop crying, I'm so happy to see you now"

"So am I, my love" I saw him cry too "You received my note"

I nodded "How could you write such a thing Edward? You really thought we would never meet again?" a sob escaped at the last part

He had a serious face now "I had no idea, I really wanted you to stay away from here, from this horrible illness that killed my father"

"I'm not strong enough to stay away from you, Edward" **(, somehow)** "I'm sorry about your father"

"It's fine, it had to happen" he sighed and closed his eyes "God, I'm so selfish for not being able to tell you to leave this horrible place, but I missed you so much"

"I missed you so much too, I can't explain with words" I smiled "You don't know how much I want to slap your head right now for scaring me with that note"

"I'm sorry for causing you pain, believe me it was unconsciously done" he bowed his head "I never thought that could make you come"

"To be sincere," I blushed "I came to the hospital because my dad is sick too, but … believe me I would have come anyways, seriously!" it was strange how we could discuss this matter so lightly I sobbed "and I saw Dr. Cullen and he brought me here and, and and …."

"Everything's good Bella" he sighed again "I'm placing all my effort on not standing up and have you in my arms once again"

I kept crying "and I'm placing all my effort on not standing up and kiss your lips once again"

"Feels so frustrating, doesn't it?"

"Very much, indeed"

We stared at each other for a long moment

"So, has anything interesting happened to you these last days?"

I thought for a minute, and then winced "Jacob knows…about you"

"Are you alright?" he asked preoccupied

"Yes, actually" I giggled nervously, just the way I was in that moment "I'm concerned about his mental state because he even wanted to give up to me, so I could be with you and all"

"Bad luck I'm here huh?" he smiled sadly and my heart skipped a beat "But imagine what people would say about it, how your father would take it…"

"Honestly," I rolled my eyes

"You don't care" he finished for me "I don't care either"

"I'm so in love with you" I took off the cloth while I whispered "and nothing else matters"

"I'm so in love with you too" he whispered back "and it will _always_ be that way"

"Forever?"

"_Forever; _I promise" he vowed "nothing will ever tear me apart from this feeling towards you"

"Not even time" I vowed too "Not even space and everything"

"Do you realize how absurdly romantic we sound?" I laughed with him "but it's true"

"Yes, I don't want to leave" I pouted "I swear I'll come tomorrow"

"I'll be waiting impatiently" he coughed "Bella, I don't want you to get infected"

Carlisle scared me coming back from behind "Excuse me for interrupting this, but it's time to leave now"

I looked at him with the best puppy eyes I could, but he shook his head "Sorry, madam, rules are rules. Edward, as you said you don't want her to get infected"

Edward nodded "Carlisle is right Bella, but remember everything I said"

"Yes, I will come tomorrow, despite you say I shouldn't. And when you get out here, we will see what are we going to do with you-know-who" **(a/n Voldemort D: ! )**

He smiled "We'll see love, remember … forever"

I blew a kiss again while Dr. Cullen grabbed my arm and dragged me out of there "And ever and ever"

Elizabeth received me weakly and talked the same way. I wanted so hard to hug her, but this big thing was barrier here too. I believed she was worst than her son, that she would give her last breath any minute now. That sent shivers through my spine. I scolded myself for having those horrifying thoughts. _Just with the bad luck I have… and you are predicting her death!! Bella what the hell is your problem?_

Despite her condition and her loss, and the pain and everything, she was brave enough to smile to me and even reassure me she wasn't suffering anymore.

"I can really go in peace now" she tried to laugh with the wince I made "It's perfect Bella, Edward means the world to me, I had nothing else to worry about (except my husband)… and he has you and Dr. Cullen; with that he must be happy"

Wet were my eyes again, and I told her not to worry, that she would share that happiness with him. But she was stubborn. To pacify me, she confided me that Dr. Cullen could bring dead to life, metaphorically speaking, and that in his hands, she was perfectly safe. My worry wouldn't ease.

And it increased alarmingly when she took my hand in hers, though I didn't removed it from there and whispered "My dearest girl, I want you to know how much you really mean to me and I know you will have the happy ending you want. I trust it will be with my son, I can bet against the contrary. And fight for it; you have my blessing. I love you child, never doubt it"

I couldn't find my voice to answer nor I could see her anymore… the words 'I love you too' sounded as if I were choking, so I squeezed the hand of the woman who fought so hard for her child one more time before I turned to the doctor. My mind knew that this was the last time I was seeing her, though I didn't want to believe it, I got used to the idea. It hurt a lot.

I waved her goodbye one last time before I broke again, too many agitation in one moment. Dr. Cullen took my arm and offered me another handkerchief, since mine was already soaked.

"Calm down sweetie" he hugged me with one arm "They are going to be fine"

I nodded and buried my head in his shoulder for a moment, before I could get straight "Sorry, sir"

"No problem" he smiled sympathetically "here's your father's room, you want me to talk?"

"Please"

And we entered the room, God! I had forgot the breakfast and when we came in my mom jumped on her chair

"Good Lord Bella! I was worried"

"She got lost madam" doctor said "so I brought her here"

"Thank you so much sir" Renee said staring at him with dreamy eyes, that effect he had on women… "Why are you crying, love?"

I froze for a moment and closed my eyes, thinking for a quick excuse when again the man to my left saved me "I believe she was pretty shocked with the view of the ill people who aren't lucky enough to have a private room"

Charlie spoke "I knew this would happen, that's why I didn't want her to go, but she's persistent" he sighed "Thank you so much doctor…"

"Carlisle Cullen" he bowed

"Dr. Cullen, we owe you one; you must've been very busy"

He smiled "Believe me, it was nothing"

**Wow that one was long too! Haha I like this (:  
Sorry I went on vacation for a week .. and this is oddly similar to the situation of the influenza now xD oh well…  
I would have updated before but… you are being tacky on reviews! **

**Please review (: it's free!!  
LOL,  
JimeLakesCullen;**


End file.
